The emergence of the Namikaze
by Zadrien
Summary: What if Kushina placed a seal with out anyone else knowing? What could happen if a single prayer could be heard?  *ADOPTED BY: Krystal Kitsune Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome this is my Second FF ever, so please bare with me, and for those who like the start of my first on Sorry I haven't worked on it... I'm a bad bad person but I want to try something that is a little more progressing rather than HOLY All that happened in the First chapter... Now I own nothing except my original Jutsu, and stuff I make up.. everything else.. Not so much :D

"Speak"

"_Jutsu_"

**_"Things not Human"_**

'Thoughts'

Now on with the Show :D

Emergence of the Namikaze

It was a terrifying October night, as the dark clouds of the sky glowed red from the demonic power of the demon attacking the village. As the screams of pain could be heard by an auburn haired woman gasped at the final push delivering her child. "Give him to me, please." She whispered out as she could feel her soul slipping from her, the presence of the Demon forcing her now weakened body to fail her. Looking at the small child that she was handed the ghost of smile graced her lips, "I wish I could be here for you my baby, but Kami seems to have other plans..." She coughed splattering blood on the freshly cleaned child. The attending nurse fled the room to find a doctor, leaving the mother and son alone. Kushina quickly used her fingers, and the fresh blood to draw many symbols across the boys face, before she summoned her remaining chakra "_Fuijjin jutsu: Uzumaki Training Seal; Battle of the Swirling Tides"_ The blood drawn seal flashed a deep blue before is merged above the child's brow and seeped below the surface of the skin leaving no trace of it's presence. "I don't know what (cough) this will do since you are so young, but (cough) I will always love you (cough)" The monitors in the room started screaming as her heart stopped beating and the color left her face. Then a flash of yellow and there stood the Fourth Hokage himself, looking between his wife as she passed on and his son. "I'm sorry, I will see you soon Kushina, forgive me Naruto." With a heavy heart, and eyes of determination like steal he began drawing seals along the infants stomach, unaware that there was anything else placed on the boy.

The shouts of jutsu and the mangled screams of the dying fill the air, as a tall blond stood holding a small bundle atop a giant toad. **"Are you sure Minato?"** The toads croaked. "It's the only way Gamabunta...I just hope the Old Man and the village can understand." The blond whispered. With that the toad leaped into the air coming to land near the giant kitsune demon. "Forgive me Naruto, but you are their only hope..I wish I could be with my son I love you." The mans blue eyes flashed with emotions as he prayed to Kami. "_Shikifujjin: Celestial Death God Seal"_, He screamed out as he thrust the small bundle up in the air making the blanket fall away showing a small baby, still wrinkled and tinged red from birth, covered in intricate patterns of several seals drawn across his body.

Everything went silent, and all motion seemed to slow to nothing more than a snails crawl as Minato felt a chill pierce his heart and the ghostly hands reaching from him through the baby and grasping the giant demon the Kyubi no Kitsune. Then a bright flash of light and he found himself standing in a dark space that seemed like a void of nothingness, before him was a gate with a small slip of paper holding the bars shut. The only other figure was the great demon standing on the other side with a look of confusion upon it's muzzle. **"Where am I mortal?"** The demon spoke with a low rumble, the confusion evident as it laced his deep voice. " I don't know..." Minato spoke, as he too was perplexed by the situation. 'This wasn't suppose to happen, what went wrong? Was it all for nothing?' A chilling chuckle echoed off the walls of the sewer, as he turned to face the sound, and the Kyubi narrowed it's eyes to small slits. They boy came to face the Shinigami._** "I shall answer both of you. Kyuubi-sama you are inside a seal placed upon an infant. I am sure you know what this would mean."**_ the spirit spoke as he looked upon the kitsune with what seemed to be pity in his eyes._** " The same to you as well Minato, Kami indeed heard your prayer though it is not to be so I am going to... allow each of you a request though I will not have to grant it."**_ He held up two withered fingers.

"_**But first I must explain the rules, as we are bound by the laws of this world."**_ The Death God paused as he looked between both of the beings that were before him. **_"The bounds of this seal will still hold, so both of you shall forfeit your souls to me. Kyubi's chakra will remain here-all- of it. As the seal is already pulling it into the boy to merge with him though that is not caused by -your- seal"_** As He pointed his hand to the Demons tails being pushed into the walls, all but one were connected. _**"Kyuubi you should now remember what caused you to attack this village and as such your request must focus on a way to balance -that- action of yours. As for you Minato your request must pertain to the boy that you have placed this curse upon. As I will alter this mental landscape to offer the boy a peace of mind from what it would turn into from both of your actions."**_ With that said the Death God vanished from sight as did the cage and the walls of the seals prison, leaving Minato and Kyubi alone in a void of space to contemplate their decisions. Minato was a genius of a shinobi, and questions had started to circle his thoughts as to what he could ask for his son. But for some reason the nagging spaces of why the demon had attacked might be important.

"Kyubi, I need to know why you attacked us... it might affect my request." He had asked bravely as he knew for some reason he wouldn't be harmed here. The large kitsune looked at the mortal with appraising eyes, before it spoke. **" Two reasons, though one was to erase the mistake I made in creating the Uchiha's eyes...Madara was more cunning than I gave him credit for the other was your Sannin Orrochimaru." **The great demons eyes showed tears of sadness as the they dripped into the nothingness that surrounded them. "You created the Sharingan?" He scoffed at the concept but the arrogance of that clan seemed to fit. **"Yes, all bloodlines stem from a higher source, the Hyuga were from the Nibi, any of the physical bloodlines are stemed from us Biiju or other lesser demons though your chakra ones stem from other spirits."** The demon replied, as it shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. "Alright.. So how does the Hebi-sannin feature into this as he has been declared a missing-nin for several years now?" Minato could at least wrap his mind around wanting to erase the Uchiha but to attack the village in such a rage.** "The bastard used one of his jutsu on me, it failed but I was enraged between that and seeing a Sharingan beign used against me, with him there I snapped. I knew they were both from this village. I'm sorry."** The great bijju answered sincerely. They may be demons yet in Kami's plans they served a purpose greater than destruction. They were to preserve a balance ever since the destruction of the last era. "I see. I think I know now what I will ask for, have you decided?" Minato needed this last piece of information to truly make his plan, he only had one shot at this. He chuckled morosely as that seemed to be his mantra as of late. **" Yes, I will give him a way to defeat the Sharingan at every turn. As there is no doubt that this boy will not become a Ninja he will need it. I will Also not make the same mistake I did when I gave them their eyes. Humans are to greedy. No matter their intentions."** He held up a paw to stop the retort, as he finished speaking the 'world' phased back placing them in a field of flowers with two swirling pools of water. One a deep blue the other a sea green, with the Kyubi's eight tails dipped into them. The Death God, appearing before them as he swung his scythe into both pools dragging a line from each to merge in one flowing river. _**"This boy is more interesting that I first thought, it's no wonder why She has allowed this. My time altering this scape has allowed me to know everything he has the potential for. It seems destiny and gifts have been placed in this ones hands."**_ The god chuckled at the irony of what he will be telling the mortal.

Minato snapped from his gazing at the landscape that was his sons mind, " What do you mean?" _**"It means we have discovered, well I have traced the boys soul and blood, who his ancestry is. It seems Namikaze, you are descended from one of the three sons of the Great Sage. One was given The Chakra, One was given the eyes, the last was given his insight."**_ The Death God laughed upon seeing their faces, but more so the mortals. It was true the boy could be powerful, but it would require training and work. All he had done was unearth the potential tools at this boys disposal, as he didn't wish to see his work and the will of the Kami to be wasted so shortly afterwards by the stupidity of what will occur in this boys life. **_"Also, as he will still be a 'vessel' since the seal is in affect. He will have the regeneration granted to all vessels which is why there is one tail still 'free'. So, now Kyubi give me your request."_** The god looked to the demon sitting between the great pools of water.

The demon nodded and bowed before giving his request.** " As I will be unable to correct my mistakes with the Sharingan and the Uchiha, I wish to give a tool that will neutralized it. I grant him the Kagegan or shadow eyes. They will work similar to the Sharingan except they will not be able to copy jutsu instead it allow him to see chakra. As for the higher levels they are altered by each wielder so that will be the power I give to my vessel."** The demon spoke before a orb of darkness pulled out of it's chest spinning rapidly and broke into to spheres. Each now looking as the boys eyes, bright blue. Then changed into all black eyes with at first a single blue swirl then another and another, much like the coma of the sharingan. Then they sunk into the landscape becoming one with the boy. **"The terms of unlocking them will stay the same, but the 'other' levels shall be when he reaches key stages in his growth."** With that the Demon seemed to vanish Leaving behind a large red ocean that fed into the lakes. The Seal appearing over the red waters, started to regulate the power into the smaller blue pools.

Minato didn't know what to ask for now, as he looked at what had happened and learned that he was related to the Father of all jutsu. He didn't know how but he felt in his heart. Though now what could he give his son as he doubted power was anymore needed with near infinite reserves. He smacked himself in the forehead, if his son was anything like him he would need -that-. "Uhm... hehe well I don't know exactly how to word this so it will be a lot of small interconnected things so here goes." He laughed scratching the back of his head. " I don't want to cheat and give him knowledge but I want him to be smart and perceptive, easy to learn things and even grasp concepts outside of what he actually knows. That way he doesn't end up being a 'dead last' like me and uhm not being able to be aware of peoples feelings towards him..hehehe." The Death God looked at Minato, 'Perceptive, fast learner, oh yes that could be fun.' _**"Very well Minato I will alter his mind a touch more to give him an eidetic memory, and a greater percetion."**_ The God molded a power in his hands and constructed a replica of the Hokage tower between the two pools. A bastion for the boys knowledge and a Tower to look from, the rest would be up to the boy to create or destroy as he saw fit though he would be checking in on this one as it would be interesting to see how this boy would change the world.

-Battle Field-

The Flash of light from the Yndaimes sealing exploded across the land knocking everyone down, as the great demon was seen sucked into the child being held up. They all watched as the hands of the Death God pulled it all into the boy and then removed itself pulling their heroes soul with them. There was a brief moment of other souls being pulled into the air with the lingering presence of the God vanished. Jarayia landed next to the fallen Hokage and looked quickly to the glowing seal on the small boy, seeing the faint hint of whisker marks fading from the boys face. He studied the seal and began checking it for and weaknesses, since he knew that the something happened because the 'Key' he had been given had exploded when the sealing finished. But upon searching the seal nothing was wrong and the boy was holding all of the demons chakra, "We need to get you to Sensei," with that he grabbed the boy and took off running to the Hokage tower leaving the rest up to everyone else.

-Tower-

Jumping through the window, he landed in the office of the Hokage seeing his Sensei at the desk and the backs of the council leaving he waited for the doors to close. "Jarayia-kun is that him?" "Yes, he looks just like Minato... the seal is holding fine but I don't think it work like he planned I just don't know what went wrong. I'm going away with him being a vessel now I need to start looking into 'Them' so I can protect him." The man said as he looked at the boy, before leaving quickly the unshed tears in his eyes seen by no one but the Once again Hokage. "I'm sorry Naruto but you will have to go to the Orphanage. I just hope in time you can forgive an old man for what he is doing to keep you alive." With a heavy heart and a sigh, he started creating the boys medical records leaving him named as

Name: Naruto Uzamaki

D.O.B. October 10

Sex: Male

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Living Family: None?

Clan or Bloodlines: Unknown

Special Status: Jinkurichi of the Kyubi no Kitsune SS-Class Secret

With the last stroke on the records, he sighed as he sealed the true records of the boys heritage (Knowing on that his parents were Minato and Kushina, nothing else) into the Hokage Vault, he wrote out to more laws before the council and especially Danzo got wind of this boy. The first making it punishable by Death to speak of what the boy was, Though it would be known by anyone Jounin rank or above. The second one would be a failsafe, though he hated to do so but it would keep him out of anyones hands, Should anyone who knows about his 'tenant' attempt to adopt or cohearse into their family or clan or government/military capacity he would be immediately be emancipated. Just as his stamp slammed into both laws, the doors burst open as Danzo and several of the council came storming in,"I demand the boy be turned over to Root to be trained as the weapon he is. The Demon should be leashed and there is no better program than mine for such a thing." The Hokage a smirked, this time he finaly got him and there was nothing Danzo could do. " ANBU, Restrain and execute Danzo for breaching My laws." He turned to look a the outraged splutter of the man. " You see you breached not only a SS class village secret you just violated my mandated Law against speaking about his unique situation. You also enacted the accompanying law of trying to force him into your program therefore granting him emancipated status." He watched as his own ANBU subdued the Danzo rendering him unconscious."Kill him and hide his body on the Battle Field." The ANBU and Danzo flickered out of his office. "Now to summon the council, and the Jounin, "

*Five Years later*

The unnatural mess of blonde hair seemed to whip in the wind as a small boy ran through the streets of town, 'I didn't do nuffin, why do dey always beat me?' His thoughts cried out as he heard the sound of fire coming after him. He tripped on the raised stones of the road as the fireball flew over him burning his filthy and tattered Orange jumpsuit. The cuts and bruises stuck between healing and more being formed. The sting of metal cutting into his skin, caused him to scream as he felt more fire burning him, and those ninja knifes cutting his skin. "PLease I sorry, I didn't doo anyting." The boy cried, amidst the shouts of "Die Demon, YOu killed my mother, You killed our Youndaime." and various other words that he didn't know yet what the meant. The sound of birds seemed to fill the air, and his lat thoughts were 'I just want to be safe.'

Naruto found himself waking up next to a lake his clothes ruined and he could taste blood in his mouth but he felt fine. Looking around he didn't know where he was. "Hello?" He looked around but didn't see anybody, but he saw himself in the water, and there was this funny writing on his belly and on his face. The mark on his face flashed blue and then he heard a voice, " Naruto is that really you?" He spun around to see a really pretty lady with bright red hair and wearing a white dress. " H-hai but who are you?" He was trying to think about where to run too but something told him she was not going to hurt him, she wasn't standing like the others, she was like Oji-chan and the Ichikaru's. She laughed sadly," Well, I was your mother before I died... I'm sorry I died..." She shed a single tear as she spoke. "You're my mom? Does this mean I died too? That means the villagers finally killed me... so that means they can be happy now right since I'm a demon and they killed the bad guy?" He was crying but as long as the people were happy now that wasn't a bad thing, since he got to be with his mommy. "No, you aren't dead, you aren't a demon, and they are all stupid for treating a child like they did. If I were alive I would burn them all to the ground for what they did to you." She vowed as she ran to him and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"It's okay baby, for now Mommy is right here, but I can't stay long but just know that I love you and once you learn to come here on your own, there are books and scrolls in that tower that will help you become a great ninja okay baby?" The blonde boy looked up at here and saw the tower that looked like the Hokage's Tower. "Where is here then?" She laughed and it sounded like chimes,"Silly we are inside your mind, you just need to learn to meditate. and how to use your chakra. When you wake up you need to tell the Old man that your mother said That if you don't teach my son I will come back from the grave and haunt your Icha Icha books and then I want you to focus on your forehead and make that mark show up for him ok?" Naruto nodded though he had no idea what Icha Icha was and why that would make Oji-chan teach him to be a ninja. "Okay, Do do you think I could be Hokage one day?" He asked timidly, because everyone always mad fun of him or beat him because of it. " You can be whatever you want, as long as you work hard and do it to protect someone special." She smiled, as both of them seemed to fade away.

Naruto could hear beeping noises and he smelled that icky smell. He was in the hospital again, Opening up his blue eyes he looked around scared, until he saw the Old man and the one nice lady from the hospital that helped him. "Oji-chan...Neara-chan..." He croaked out, and both of the adults spun to look at the boy both having tears in their eyes. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I couldn't have protected you better..." The old hokage said, 'I've failed you Minato.. Kushina... I'm sorry. Neara was scanning him checking for injuuries and finding nothing underneath his bandages, "Everything is healed Hokage-sama... everything..." She sounded amazed,as she looked at the Hokage who had a sad smile on his face. "Oji... I'm sposed to tell you my mother said that if you don't teach me how to protect myself that she would come back from the grave and haunt your Ich..Icha Icha books." He looked very serious as he squinted his eyes like he was trying to concentrate, which he was. 'Come on you stupid mark glow to prove the old man that I'm not making this up... do it!' He felt something rush under his skin before he felt his forehead start to tingle.

The Hokage was concerned with what Naruto had told him, considering that was always what Kushina had threatened him with if she was ever sent out on a mission that might kill her or Minato. But all doubt vanished from his mind when he saw the blue pulse of a seal on Naruto's forehead and he recognized the seal as the one That Kushina had placed on Minato the whole three months before they had entered their exams. The fact that Naruto seemed to have it and the only way it could have been placed was by his mother, that meant that he had that seal before the demon was sealed in him." Neara use your Byakugan and scan his chakra pathways, " She nodded and the veins near her eyes bulged as she looked at Naruto and gasped, "Hokage-sama you're not going to believe this... He has sets of pathways.. but they are connected still not separate... it's like his chakra and 'it's' chakra are in blanace with each other, but but...judging by this he's been using chakra for everything, from moving to even breathing." The hokage chuckled, "I always wondered how they managed to pull that off." He looked between Naruto and Neara."It seems before your mother passed away she placed a clan seal on you so that you would have the secret training that made the Uzumaki's a feared clan. Though it was from what she told me only to be used for the last year of the academy because of the physical strain on the body. " He smiled knowing what this could mean, but at the same time what others would see it as. "Now, we have a small problem Naruto, everyone thinks you are dead.." Naruto interrupted him," That's good they can all be happy now that they avenged everyone that was killed." Sarutobi was stunned for a moment at the insight of the boy, yes that would work and then they could give Naruto a knew identity and there was a kinjutsu in the scroll that would reshape his appearance permanently." That's very wise my boy, so that means that we can change how you look and give you a new name, Neara go and collect some blood samples from the 'unknown' files Three male and three female." She nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Looking back to the boy, he snapped his fingers summoning an ANBU, "Hebi get my the Forbidden scroll," the ANBU bowed and vanished again. " So my boy, do you know what you would like to be called now? Or do you want to wait to see what you look like first?" Naruto scrunched up his nose in thought, " Ryuu, but I know this sounds weird but can I be a Namikaze... I mean we don't know anything about where the clan came from.. and we could 'find' me outside the city..." Naruto didn't know why he wanted the last name aside from it being his idol of all time but it felt right. The Hokage seemed amused with his request and it was true Minato wasn't born here in the village nor even in the Land of Fire so it wouldn't be that far of a stretch. " Very well Ryuu-kun" He said witha smile as both the ANBU and Neara came back with the requested items." Thank you Hebi you may return outside." He waited till the ANBU left. Before he flashed through several seals and a purple barrier sprung up around the room. "Neara, You will be receiving a mission to a village several days from here to help with training their medical staff, there you will find a boy named Namikaze Ryuu, I want him back in the village since he may be in trouble if any one from Iwa hears of his name." She seemed confused but the Hokage just smiled at her, as he unrolled the rather large scroll looking for the jutsu he wanted. Finding it he began drawing seals on Naruto in the blood that was brought to him, and in the center of each of the six seals he cut Naruto letting his own blood mix on the seals. "_Forbidden Fuijjinjutsu: Forced Adoption of the Deceased"_ He flashed through what seemed like hundreds of seals before he placed his hands on each of the six seals. Naruto tensed up as he felt his entire body come alive, and start pulling and shifting, he opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain before a wash of light covered him.

Now normally this would jutsu would force the child to become part of the clan and inherit a weak version of their bloodline if they had one, but Naruto was anything but normal. As the jutsu was progressing the Kyuubi's chakra seemed to lash out and grab hold of the ritual seeking out and powers and found a few specs to pull in to it's host and strengthen. Though most of the 'donors weren't ninja they still had the potential, four of the six had affinities to the elements which the chakra embedded into the boy, giving him a balance with all five of them. The other two were nothing like that, yet one held a trace of another spirit one that had the Kyuubi truly remained behind would have cause laughter of truly frightening proportions. What little sentience was within the demons Chakra, was pleased with the offerings to it's host. Soon they wouldn't be separate anymore but one but for now the instinct of survival was it's main purpose, as the Winged shadow of a large beast flew over the mindscape. Outside, they watched as red and blue chakra surged from the boy and pulsed around him, watching him grow a little taller, filling out more to a very healthy level his hair changing between blonde, red and silver as his gained a little more muscle and seemed to become more limber. Eventually the jutsu finished leaving behind a young boy who was about four feet tall, (tall for a five year old) with deep golden strawberry blonde and a darker tan more of a worker than the previous golden color. the boys eyes fluttered open still that deep blue. "Oji never do that again. " He groaned out but flashed his fox like smile, "Sure thing Ryuu-kun.. now you need to get to that village so Neara can bring you back don't you think?" They all laughed a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yea so I forgot but please be respectful in your reviews and any mistakes with Cannon names, places or Jutsu please let me know and I will endeavor to correct them. As for my disclaimer I did it once I don't see why I should do it again... AAAAAAnyway to the story:D

PS if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see happen let me know.. I like a bit of a challenge... :D

- Village of Ichinawa-

The sun was burning brightly over the smaller village, Ichinawa was one of the four villages aside from Konoha that held a hospital or clinic of any sort. Which is where we now find Ryuu (Naruto) and his 'savior' and sensei now. The room was white and smelled of cleaning supplies as Neara looked at the several young men and women who staffed the Hospital. " Now, the Hokage has sent me here to help organize and supplement some additional training to you. All of you have had some form of chakra training in order to utilize Iryō Jutsu or medical Jutsu. As well I am going to have Ryuu pass out to each of you a copy of the Herbalism training guides to help expand your knowledge of medicine." She looked to the younger boy and nodded as he hopped down and passed out the stack of green books, having one left for himself. He was happy the Neara-chan was with him the whole way here and would be with him the next couple of months, she had really helped him out on their way here.

/ Flash-back/

they had just made camp after leaving konoha, "Neara-chan... since I am suppose to be Ryuu now, do you think you could teach me Ninja stuff until we get back? Since I'm going to be koining the academy late?" He asked her as he helped collect water for their meal. The woman looked over to him as she thought about it, she didn't know anything outside of Iryo jutsu and the Hyuuga clan jutsu but maybe it would be a good idea just so he could have the basics, after all he is suppose to have been a survivor or a clan massacre on the outskirts of Iwa. "It's a good idea, I will teach you something every night we rest. Tonight, I will show you how to access your chakra, and the twelve handsigns. But no jutsus until you can perform all the hand signs in any order that I give you with out pausing or thinking about it." He just smiled and quickly came over and sat down. She ruffled his hair and sat with him. " Alright, This is going to be different than what they tell you at the academy when you start, since this is how I was trained by my clan you have to promise to never tell anyone how you learned this alright?" He just nodded," Hai Neara-neechan." She began explaining in detail the chakra system and about the tenketsu and how everything flowed through his body, and that chakra could be pushed from any of those points. Going into how chakra was an energy that was created from their physical and spiritual energies. Teaching how to feel the flow inside himself and how to tap into it. Neara watched as he seemed to absorb everything she had said like a sponge."Now, I am going to activate my eyes and watch you as you try and connect with your chakra. I'll tell you when you have done it." She pushed her chakra into her eyes, and watched his pathways seeing that the two sets she had seen earlier had merged, leaving the blue and red chakra to swirl calmly through the boy.

Ryuu took a deep breath, and felt for the energy slowly as he was told. He felt the tingle like last time when he tried to show his seal, this must be it. It was calm and gentle nothing like he was told the first time would be. Since he didn't have control it should have been stronger and forceful."Good Ryu, what does your chakra feel like to you?" He sat there for a moment,"Calm like a pond, but it feels like it's huge." She smiled, even though she wondered how it was so calm but then she remembered the seal on him that forced him to use chakra. It if the Hokage was right was a control seal to teach control to academy students in the Uzamaki clan. But having it on for five years seemed to have given him near perfect control and only increased his reserves beyond anything. "Good, that's much better than we could hope for. It just means that you will learn and be able to perform jutsu much quicker though you always need to make sure to use exactly the right amount of chakra for everything. Now if you feel along your chakra you will find places that feel slightly larger. Those are your tenketsu. I want you to focus on pushing chakra out of each one. One at a time when you find them. Sending Chakra to different parts of your body. IF you mess up or miss one you have to start all over again." She was going to be hard on him, but it was the Hyuuga method of chakra control and training.

-Days later three days from Ichinawa-

"Neara-sensei, How come my eyes tingle when ever I put chakra in them?" Ryuu asked. It had been bothering him since he started learning to mould the chakra to his body. She stopped walking and looked at him. "Keep your eyes open and push chakra into them slowly until you feel the tingle stop or I tell you alright?" 'This sounds like a Doujutsu, but none of the samples had them or any blood lines, we tested them all.' She watched as the sea blue eyes darkened and became solid black with a single blue swirl in them. Covering her mouth as she gasped,"Do.. do you see anything Na.. Ryuu?" Almost forgetting his new name in her surprise. "Yea.. I can see really clearly and I can see your Chakra this is soo cool... " Turning on her eyes, she noticed that his chakra pathways seemed clouded and distorted." Now stop the chakra to your eyes slowly." She watched as the flow stopped and his tenketsu reappeared. ' I'll have to test him when we get to the village and send the results back to the Hokage.' " Alright, now I don't want you to use your eyes like that until I can teach you more since it seems you share a trait with the Hyuuga. I will teach you the Jukken, which needs you to use your eyes, but you will ahve to find another style of Taijutsu to incorporate with it. So we don't get into trouble."

/End flash-back/

The several weeks here, and the training they did outside of the hospital had progressed evenly. He had picked up his control to perfection, hand seals were flawless (for his age) and really anything he seemed to read or study long enough became permanent knowledge. She was truly thankful to Kami that the boy was so compassionate and peaceful. Even the few jutsu that she had taught him, all of which were medical had come with out a hitch after the second or third try. It was the tests she ran once they had gotten here that were astounding. His I.Q. was nearly 200, between the Kyuubi's healing factor and his new Doujutsu that they called the Kagegan because if his his pathways when it was active, he would be a highly desired young man for any of the clans when they returned/arrived for the first time in Konoha. "Ryuu once you're finished reading I want you to work on your katta's and tree walking with 5 senbon." He just nodded, as he flipped page to page soaking in the knowledge the book offered. It was so much fun, learning. No one had ever let him learn. He wasn't allowed in school because everyone had hated him, But now he worked two hours a day writing, two hours doing push up, sit ups and several other exercises. Then two hours on chakra control, two hours on taijutsu and then he either studied books or played with the other kids.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks to months, before long the six months that Ryuu and Neara had spent in the village had come to an end and they were traveling back to Konoha. The young six year old could be seen wearing a nearly identical outfit to Neara. The Dark blue ANBU style pants, with closed toe shoes. A sleeveless blue mesh armor shirt over a long sleeve black shirt and a black jacket with several pockets with the the Tri-blue swirls on the back. Along with a bag with several books and scrolls in it. These were from the Hokage, as he sent them a few weeks before they left. They were 'falsified' records of the Namikaze clan, including the Doujutsu. Along with some 'Clan jutsu' and taijutsu scrolls. It was all Ryuu 'could save' as he fled Iwa with his mother who died from injuries. The last six months he had read all he could on Iwa and their history so that he could pull of his ruse. But the most interesting thing was the Shinobi Guide that he had recieved, listing all the 'rules' of being a shinobi. The most interesting one to him was the rule of deception. Neara and the Hokage were the only ones who knew the truth and would stay that way. To anyone else he was just a little above average in everything that he was taught. They were also told about the Massacre of the Uchiha, and that perhaps with Ryuu having a 'similar' history could perhaps befriend and help the boy Sausuke once they arrived.

-The gates of Konoha-

"Halt, please show us your papers." The two guards prompted, Near of course pulled her own and looked sadly down at Ryuu. "He doesn't have any papers, I wanted to bring him to the Hokage. To see if he could join our village as his clan was destroyed by Iwa." The two guards stiffened at the mention of another Massacre and then name Iwa. They both looked at the younger boy, " What's your name?" The boy smiled sadly as if he remembered the destruction." Namikaze Ryuu, I want to be a ninja so that I can stop people from hurting those who can't defend themselves." The guard froze at the name, before looking to Neara,"Now you can see why I brought him..." The guards looked to each other before the unsealed the gate to let them enter."Just report straight the Hokage." They all nodded to each other, but Ryuu and Neara could hear the whispers as the gate closed,"Namikaze..Iwa poor kid you wonder if that's why they hated us so much?"

Reaching the Hokage's office the both walked in once the secretary allowed it. Inside they found Sarutobi, and his two advisors. " So this is the survivor Hiruzen?" The older woman spoke. "It appears so, and the blood samples that Hyuuga-san sent back to us confirms a relation to The Namikaze of our village though a few steps removed as well as some ties to the Uzamaki and several other civilian clans of Iwa." The boy looked between all three of the elders, "Forgive me Hokage-sama, I am Namikaze Ryuu, the Heir to the Namikaze clan. Also... the only survivor. That I know of... " He sniffled a little, before he continued." I wish to restart my clan here, since I found out that your last Hokage was a Namikaze I would be honored if you would allow me to." Ryuu spoke slowly as if he had practiced his manners for this moment. The Three elders looked to each other, two of which only saw having the Name Namikaze again in the village, and if he could access the estate as a true Namikaze then they would loose control over the funds and have to return what was spent. The Hokage however smiled, " Seeing as you are a Namikaze, and we have held your clan here before I as Hokage welcome you as a returning Clan to our village. "Hokage-sama. Before my mother and I escaped,... we rescued as much of our clan records and scrolls as we could. Unfortunately none of our Doujutsu scrolls survived." The three in the know hid their smirks as they saw the double take from the two advisors. " Forgive us Namikaze-sama but did we hear you say that you posses a Doujutsu?" The salviating look in the two elders eyes was obvious. "Hai, it is the Kagegan. Did the Namikaze clan here not express this?" He asked as he activated his eyes, showing them what it looked like before deactivating. " However it's function and use is a clan secret."

After a few more questions and several glances at the documents that he would show them they eventually agreed to allow him to become a clan, and left. Leaving the Hokage, Neara, and Ryuu there alone. " Ryuu-kun, if I didn't know any better I would have believed all of it." they all laughed for a moment," Now here are the accounts, and keys to your estate as well as the scrolls left in my possession by the Late Hokage. Until you are 16 however you need someone to act as your council and perform the duties required as a clan head." Ryuu nodded and thought for a moment, " From what I have read, I would like to request either Aburame-sama or Nara-sama as they seem to be the most trustworthy and honest clans." Some where two men sneeze one simply raising a brow and the other muttering troublesome. "I see, that can be arranged. (cough) Now, as I have been informed (insert old man eye twinkle) you have been instructed in some of the shinobi arts am I correct?" Ryuu nodded slightly, " Hai according to Neara-neesan My control is perfect, my reserves are well you should figure that out easily. With the combination of two taijutsu styles my clan style is the Hachidoken. " Which caused the Hokage to raise a brown. "Explain please?" Ryuu flashed a fox like grin, " It's easy, my kagegan has the chakra seeing ability like the Byakugan but not the rest so Neara-chan taught me the Jukken, and after I got the Hummingbird style scroll I merged the two as for jutsu I know the basics and well neechan says I am a chunnin level medic " He blushed proudly as Neara mussed up his strawberry blonde locks.

"Very good Ryuu, I will enroll you at the academy, you start tomorrow at 10, also I will be offering you two long term missions that will end once you become a genin. One I would like for you too place yourself at the bottom of the class so that you may be teamed up with the Uchiha, and the second is I would like you to assist the Hospital under Neara-sans supervision." Ryuu smiled, seeing this as a chance to learn more and to spend more time with his Neechan. " Hai, not let anyone know about it either?" The hokage chuckled at this, " The first mission no, but seeing as Neara-san has taken you on as her apprentice it will be fine on the second one. Just no bragging." The boy nodded," Alright, then I guess I should go check out my house, and look at everything, plus get food, clothes, and my books and stuff for classes. Seeing as _I only know Iwa_ knowledge. Oh could I get some books on Sealing?" He looked at the hokage with the infamous 'puppy-eyes no jutsu' The old man crumbled," Of course Ryuu-kun if you come here every Tuesday I will instruct you in sealing." Ryuu did a fist pump in the air, " Yosh...erm.. Sorry Oji-san.." As he rubbed the back of his head and flashed his grin. " That's quite alright, but I am sure you have plenty to do until tomorrow so get to it." The boy and Neara bowed and left.


	3. Chapter 3

After their meeting with the Hokage, Ryuu and Neara had to split ways as she needed to return and report her mission to her Clan head, Hiashi. Leaving Ryuu alone to 'get acquainted' with his new village. Not much had changed in the few months since his death as Naruto, yet the village seemed different almost to quiet especially for a Ninja village. The young boy stopped in several of the book stores and picked up his books and scrolls for the Academy being ever so polite and courteous. He also picked up several books on Chakra Theory and Sealing methods. Before long he found himself entering The Wolf-Claw, a supply store designed specifically for Ninja and if several Ninja and the owner proclaimed it the best who was he to argue? The bell on the door chimed revealing a gruff looking man behind the counter polishing the finished sword he had just forged, " Welcome to the Wolf-Claw, names Hioshigi Tenoshi what can I get yah?" The jovial voice didn't seem to match up with the hardened appearance in Ryuu's thoughts but then not much with a Ninja could match up with anything normal. "Hai, I just recently moved here and and going to be starting the Academy tomorrow so I need the basic Academy kit, and I was also curious if you had some scrolls on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles..." He flahsed a warm smile to the older man. " I really think having a weapon might be a very useful skill that I wouldn't have to keep buying new ones of from throwing them away."

Hioshigi just smiled, 'New kid, and already thinking about a weapon. Tenten might make a new friend out of him.' "Sure thing kid, but lemme ask you some questions to see if I can figure out what would be the best type for you." Ryuu just smiled giving a quick nod of his head. " Alright, well first things you got a Clan and what's your fighting style?" He didn't want to be to nosy but when it cam to weapons and clans it seemed only certain things meshed. " Hai, I'm from the Namikzae Clan, and my current taijutsu style is a combination of the Hummingbird and what seems to be the Jukken of the Hyuuga." The sound of s sword clattered to the ground, " Did you say Namikaze?and Jukken?" The old mans eyes were wide in either fright or adoration Ryuu couldn't tell which. "Hai, I'm the survivor and Heir to the clan before it's destruction in Iwa. As for the Jukken I would assume it's from our ability to see chakra as the Hyuuga do though our eyes are different in most other ways." Tenoshi closed his mouth and pulled out a scroll and started writing things down, after he asked Ryuu more questions. Things along the lines of defense or offense? Submission or killing? Animals that the boy liked and so on. Not all of them made sense to Ryuu but to any true weapons smith or master every weapon style was a unique soul that had to match to the user.

After what seemed like forever to a six year old boy, though in reality it was nearly only an hour Tenoshi finished his questions and looked over his list that he had made. " I see well If you're wanting a completely new style I would say don't bother, but if you want to try and add another to it I would suggest the Hebi style would make some good differences though you might want to talk to Maito Guy, he's the local Taijutsu Master in the Village." He paused to see if Ryuu was following, " Now as for a kenjutsu I'm actually going to suggest Boujutsu or a staff for you. " Tenoshi walked around the counter and over to a pile of what Ryuu had assumed were unworked metal rods, but in fact they were simply unfinished staves of different types. " Now, come here and close your eyes and let one of the staves pick you. Simply run your hand over them until you feel something that reflects your energy." Ryuu thought the idea was strange but if he had already placed some jutsu on the weapons to attune them to certain chakra types then it would work that way. So Ryuu complied closing his eyes and focused on his chakra to reach out to one of them.

Over time he began to feel different callings as it were of echoes of his chakra, it was the same as if he had used an exploding tag to activate it the match in his chakra allowed him to follow it. "Hioshigi-san none of these feel completely right, but these five all 'echo' me some what." He hoped that would convey his meaning as he wasn't old enough nor knowledgeable enough to understand the meaning behind what he was doing. Tenoshi pulled small paper from a shelf, " Do me a favor, since I know you can channel your chakra, push some into this paper for me." Ryuu did and watched as cut into four sections, one turning to dust another burst into flames, the other two pieces crumpled and became wet. " Hioshigi-san what was that suppose to do?" Ryuu looked to the man questioningly. Tenoshi on the other hand was stunned, no body had all five affinities. Well not anyone in this village, he would send a report on this to the Hokakge after the boy left it was something to recheck. " Well uhm, that paper showed which element or elements would be easier to learn for you and well you are balanced in all five of them." Ryuu inwardly cursed his luck, as to being 'special' more than he already was. But then he was smiling like a loon because he was going to be an awesome Ninja." Awesome, I figured wind cause that's the main Clan stuff but dad was a lightning and earth type and mom was a fire and water type, I guess I just got the fluke or lucky of the draw," Ryuu made an excuse that he would have to give to the Hokakge.

Tenoshi nodded at the boys words, he wasn't from Fire country after all so it wasn't to strange that the boy had something other than Fire and water as his affinity but to have all five, he just shook his head. This boy would be something to watch for in the future. He collected the five staves that were marked out by the boy, and placed them inside of a seal array on his work bench before he activated it merging them all together into one staff. Then he asked Ryuu for some blood to make a retrieval seal, which the boy quickly bit his thumb to give it. Tenoshi worked for several minutes applying predesigned seals to the staff, for resizing, repair, the summoning, and a few others for weight and chakra channeling. " Well Namikaze-san.." "Please just Ryuu, I'm not old enough to be considered an adult yet and really I don't ever want to feel that old." He laughed as he interrupted Tenoshi. " Alright kid, well I have a deal for you, pay me for your kit and the scrolls and I'll give you the staff under the condition that you only shop here for your weapons deal?" Ryuu if it were actually possible his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, " Hai only here." Then he started to come down from the shock and remembered he had come for another reason too. " Uhm, do you think I should get training weights since I'm not that fast ?" Sure he could push chakra to speed up and not really run out but he wanted to not 'cheat' the system and actually work for most of his skill.

This kid would be a gold mine, and well yea. " Well I have three types of items like that now do you want pure muscle or pure speed or a mix of both?" Since training weights would build his muscle more than anything, the resistance seal would build speed above all else, then the gravity seal would balance both out." Uhm, well speed would help with my taijutsu and bojutsu, but I need muscle for the strength because I don't want to have to use chakra to compensate. So could I do something to make me really fast, and to get stronger but not look like it?" Tenoshi watched as the boy thought it out, 'He's pretty smart for his age if he's just starting, but then Minato was a super genius too when we went through the academy together.' "Ye kid it's a resistance seal and a gravity seal, and both self adjust as your get used to them. Come here and I'll put them on you." Ryuu walked over and watched as Tenoshi, pulled some seal papers from his desk and had Ryuu pull off his shirt placing one seal on each bicep. They burned as they went onto the skin and Ryuu instantly felt heavier all over and everything was sluggish. " Hahaha boy, take your time, after you get used to it it'll take a few days before it readjusts again. Now if you look at them, you can see a blue number, on the grav seal that's the amount of gravity being pushed on you and on your res seal it's the resistance type, the first four levels are air from a strong breeze to a Hurricane then next three levels are like trying to move through water, the last three well if you can get the at far it would be like walking through mud up to stone but not even Tsunade ever reached that point." He tousled the boys hair, out of reflex when he saw the pout form. " Don't worry though, and if you need to release the seals both are set to Boar to turn them on or off, but turning them back on will start you out back at one, and slowly charge back up to where you were over the day." Coughing into his hand, " Well that will be 985 ryo." Ryuu chocked for a moment before he pulled out his card and handed it to the man, as he swiped it. Over a transference seal, getting the money he was owed. " Well if you need anything else you know where to come shop." He laughed as Ryuu walked out and headed home.

-First Day of School-

By the time he got up, dressed and ate he had an hour before he needed to be at the academy. Ryuu was wondering over all the changes in his life since he 'died'. Did everyone hate Naruto that much? All the memories of the beatings, and chases flashed through his mind as he focused upon it only to find himself by the lakes again. Though everything seemed different now, there were buildings around the Tower, and the lakes had grown and merged with the Red Ocean though it looked more purple now than red. Then there was the giant forest that surrounded everything. But was truly was different than from his last visit were the six Dragon statues that circled the tower. IT wasn't hard for him to realize that each on represented an Element but the sixth one seemed to be something else. " Mom!" He didn't know if she was still here, but he hoped. " Naru-kun?" She rushed out of the tower and tackled him into a hug," I know everything that's happened I have been watching. I couldn't be more proud of you." She kissed him on the forehead. " Now, you have class soon, and No I am not going to tell you about the dragons they just showed up after you changed. Worry about them after you're a genin. The building all hold your knowledge in those areas, you learn different things new buildings will grow to show it. The forest are your memories and for now that's all you need to know. Now go you have been here to long, and if you are a good boy and graduate I'll take that seal off of you so you don't have to struggle to use your chakra." Ryuu laughed at the end, " I don't struggle, I have perfect control that's what Neara-neechan said." Kushina looked at him, then looked at the chakra and focused on it, " Well that's what happens then, fine you go just promise to come see me more often."She pushed him out of the scape and looked at the Sixth dragon, " You know if I didn't know what you were I would think you enjoyed that." Before she stalked off back into the tower. The dragons just laughed before going silent once more.

Back in his home he looked at the clock realizing he only had a half hour to get to the academy he checked his weapons pouches seeing he had his kunai, shuriken and senbon all where he wanted them. Then looking at the holster on his arm where his shrunken staff was held he smiled, grabbing the multi-storage scroll for all of his school things he slipped it into on of the pockets on his coat before he took off out the door. The walk to the school was calm and no one did anything but whisper about him being a Lost Namikaze and so on. But now he had to play the idiot and befriend the obviously brooding boy that looked like he had a duck on his head for hair. Walking up to the boy he could hear to girls bellowing over who would sit next to Sausuke-kun. So He did the only right thing and took the seat. " You must be Uchiha Sausuke." The boy looked at Ryuu, "hn." Ryuu held out his hand, " I'm Namikaze Ryuu, I want to say I know how you are feeling and I am sorry for your lose." The girls were still arguing oblivious to what was going on. Turning to look at them, " Would you both be quiet, some of us actually want to be ninja and not whores." He spoke softly and precisely. The two girls rounded on him, for one he was in 'their' seat and two he called them whores in front of their Sausuke-kun. Before they could yell both found a needle sticking out of their throats shutting of their voices. " Sit down and leave us alone and I will consider removing them and allowing you to 'speak' not yell at me. As I am your better, I am the Namikaze heir and if you wish to press matters I will remove you." Ryuu's voice became a hushed whisper that only the two girls and Sausuke could hear. The girls each took a seat and he removed the needles and flashed through a few handsigns making the green healing aura and placed it over both of their throats before returning to his seat. " No screaming or yelling as it will only cause you to loose your voice for a week." He looked back to Sausuke and winked at him with a smirk. The Uchiha had watched all of it, seeing how the new boy was better than him and he didn't like it he was an Uchiha but then the boy said he was a Namikaze so he was related to a Hokage and a respectable clan. But what did he mean by he understood, was his clan destroyed as well? He said he was the Last...maybe maybe this was some one he could talk to with out pity or resentment.


	4. Chapter 4

The days had rolled by into weeks and Ryuu had to keep his skills down after his display of them after the first day of classes. The Hokage had in so many words said that he needed to down play them, but his training in healing he could display as he was working in the hospital. To say Ryuu was happy or even agreeable to this was wrong. He was proud of his work and his training. After all what child of seven wouldn't be? But after several discussions and lessons with the Hokage on sealing and just simple matters of politics he understood as best he could. He grasped the concepts of everything he was taught and was a genius by the rights of the word but he didn't feel that he had to truly work for anything that he learned. Though sealing was one that he had to study and practice beyond just knowing hand signs and control of his chakra. He knew it would take years to master but it was one thing that he could truly say that he strained and worked himself into a sweat to gain. He still didn't know what to make of his classmates, outside of the Nara heir he didn't have any 'friends'. But he did take into consideration the Aburame boy. The quiet appearance with the well above stoic nature that he exuded was somewhat confusing for the the young boy.

It was after one of his sessions with the wizened Sarutobi, that Ryuu was found walking alone down the streets of Konoha that he heard the distinct voice of his class mate shouting out the name of a jutsu. _" Katon: fenikkusu no hana (Phoenix Flower),_" but he didn't hear of feel any of the jutsu of which made him curious. Peering into the training field he could see Sausuke looking exhausted and slightly singed from obvious Fire base jutsu. " Uchiha-san why are you trying that level of jutsu? It's well above our level and could really hurt you." Ryuu was caring it was in his nature and his training as a medic to be concerned. "It's none of you concern..." The Uchiha had retorted before he noticed the speaker was Ryuu. "I.. it's a clan technique I am sure even you are aware of what this means in the right of passage." Ryuu nodded as he listened to Sasuke speak. "True, but if you just work on the technique you still won't achieve it yet. You don't have the chakra reserves of control it's why you are so exhausted... I would say if you had the control you could use it once before it actually knocked you out from exhaustion." Ryuu spoke as he flashed his eyes on and off gaging the levels of the boy. "If you think you are so good why don't you do it?" The challenge issued from the dark haired boy.

Now Ryuu could have done many things at this point but once again it seemed fate conspired against him. " Fine, show me the hand seals." To which the Uchiha flashed through them slowly. Ryuu nodded for a moment before he flashed through them twice on his own before he tried the jutsu. " _Katon:_fenikkusu no hana__," Pulling his hands to his mouth and spitting out several spheres of fire that seemed to take on the shape of flowers before they burned into the ground. "I could do it maybe once more before I collapsed." The Uchiha was torn between looking pleased for the boy and upset that he The last of his clan couldn't do the Jutsu." How?" Was the only word he could utter. As he waited for Ryuu to answer. " Have you been doing and control exercises?" To which the ebony haired boy snorted. " Well, just so you know doing those control exercises like tree walking, not only work on your control but also on building your reserves. Not only that but all strong shinobi use it in battle since you can cling to any solid surface with it making you more apt to fight from different angles." Ryuu walked up to a near by tree and walked up the tree and back down." You just need to carefully push chakra out of your feet, too much and you push yourself off and too little and you slip and don't stick." He smiled, he wanted to be nicer and since he was suppose to try and make friends with this boy he would try but it mostly settled onto the Uchiha's shoulders.

"If you're so good why are you almost failing in class?" He sneered. "Oh well You want to be the best right? well I don't want people knowing how good I am. That way they underestimate me." He brushed his hand along the back of his head, "Besides if I want to be on your team then one of us has to be the lowest in the class and I know you won't do it." He flashed a smile, hoping that was enough of an answer to deter the boy from digging to far into his skills. "Why?" Sasuke was confused why not show off your skills, why not prove that you are the best. "Well since I think you want two answers... The first is because the less they know the quicker and easier it will be to win and a True Ninja doesn't look for the spotlight, we are meant to be warriors of the shadows working with out names. If the enemy knows us then there aren't many missions we can do because it would draw attention." He had his brow scrunched as he recalled the words of the Hokage when he had recently asked the very same question. " As for the other answer, it's because I think we are similar We have both had our families destroyed in front of us."' Though mine was right when I was born but he doesn't need to know that,'he thought."The second is I would like to be friends with you not because you're an Uchiha, or because you are a prodigy but because I can see that you would be a good person if people including you could see beyond those two things." He held out his hand, it was worth a try and his 'reasons' were out in the open as far as they should be, but maybe he could actually be friends with him and do as the Hokage had asked.

Sasuke listened between what Ryuu was saying and what his own thoughts were throwing at him. 'He's like me but doesn't want things given to him because of who he is? He doesn't care what people think of him? He wants to remain thought of as weak why?' The answers to some of his own internal questions were answered and they seemed real and he had read some of them in the text books. But would that help him get his revenge? Well if Itachi still thought him weak it would be a bonus, but Ryuu was being the weak one so they could be on the same team? Maybe Itachi killed his clan too that would make sense why he's being nice and trying to help me? He wants revenge for his clan too, so he has to be strong right? Well he has to want to be stronger and he can already do this jutsu after just trying it once with a little practice over the hand seals. His mind came to the conclusion, Ryuu could help him get stronger, and he could help Ryuu get stronger somehow. "Yes, friends Ryuu," taking the other boys hand they shook on it and both went to practice working on the tree walking exercise. Sasuke getting frustrated and Ryuu helping him calm donw and focus through the frustration.

Several weeks had gone by since that day and both boys kept their true skills hidden from everyone else, though Sasuke stayed ranked among the top of the class in everything they did and Ryuu still seemed only able to excel or grasp the control concepts and healing jutsu. Which made many think him weak and pathetic, including one of their instructors. Mizuki, had kept an eye on the boy seeing that he couldn't do any of the basic jutsu taught in the academy and always seemed to struggle so hard with everything they were taught, not to mention the boys tests were abysmal. But it was that determined 'will do anything' look that had him start forming plans in his mind. It would take time maybe when they did their graduation exams in a year or so he could use the boy. His sensei would be pleased to get that scroll. "Namikaze, you have failed again, even a civillian could get a bunshin at this rate." Ryuu looked up determined and flashed through the seals only to make five half dead looking clones. Sasuke hid his smirk, knowing that Ryuu could easily make the clones as he was the one who taught him how to do it before everyone else. " Sorry Mizuki-sensei.. but I just can't get it right..." The teacher shook his head gently in disappointment outwardly but inwardly he might try and just maybe this would work and get him out of this damn village." Very well Namikaze-san, keep trying since you will need this skill to graduate and become a ninja."

Weeks turned into months with both boys secretly training together either within the Uchiha estates or the Namikaze compounds. The only two people that knew anything of what the two boys had been up to were the Hokage and Neara as they were the ones that Ryuu had reported to on everything as he was ordered too. They both seemed happy with how the two boys were getting along, and even those of the council who noticed the two boys had a connection though to them it was a one sided rivalry that the Uchiha permitted to give him something to beat around, allowed this with confidence. But now we find the Hokage and Ryuu sitting together in a warded office for one of their sealing lessons. " Now Ryuu, over the last year we have been going over the needed knowledge to make seals as well as the different styles and forms of sealing methods. I think you are ready to become an apprentice level seal master. Now as you know this means that you can start creating seals, however I will limit you to this list of seals until you can create them and modify them with out using references." Sarutobi was a harsh task master, but how else had be managed to train the great and legendary Sannin. Ryuu for all his skill and training looking at the list of nearly a hundred seals was balking at the thought of what he was going to have to do. But unlike others that learned this art he was starting nearly a decade or two before them. "Hai Hokage-sama. Ano..you and I both know that I can memorize all of these in a few weeks and can have them all mastered in about four months then being able to modify them shouldn't take more than another three to four months." Ryuu spoke as he thought over everything he had learned about seals and how they worked, and compared that to how he seemed to absorb anything he was taught like a never ending sponge for knowledge and skills. "I know Ryuu, but it's not merely the list I have given you but the other lists that are stored in the storage seals at the bottom. They are copies of every seal in Konoha as well as every seal that myself and one of my students has encountered and recorded." The older man laughed as he watched Ryuu pale at the notion of truly how many were there. " What I know in Jutsu you will rival in seals my boy." Taking a drag from his pipe, this was the Professor the God of Shinobi holder and knower of well of 2000 jutsu that caused Ryuu to fall out of his seat as the old man chuckled.

Months had passed again since that meeting and his apprentice level of sealing began, which is now finding Ryuu in his home meditating. /MINDSCAPE/

Ryuu walked along the grass covered mindscape noticing the changes since his last time reaching this level of meditation with out being pulled here or ending up here on accident. The forest of his previous life memories seemed warded and far away. Where as the Tower and growing village seemed to be bustling with people that he knew ans they were his knowledge and memories of them, the buildings housed his knowledge of what the represented weapons, food, clothing, medicines, even the clans. Though all his techniques were stored in the tower guarded by the six dragons that seemed to have appeared one day though he noticed each one represented an element and his personal strength with each one. THough none of this seemed to intrigue him more than the vast blue ocean that stretched on for miles with out a tinge of red now among it. He reached out and sought the red chakra but none was to be found it confused him, he had studied his seal and new that it shouldn't have been this quick to purify the demons essence. **"Confused boy?"** a voice rumbled causing him to spin, seeing a dragon land before him, "Hai I should still have the youkai but it's all my chakra now... how?" The dragon laughed as he took in his young host. **"Quite simple, with out the soul of the demon there was no fighting or restraint so you purified it faster, and with that seal your mother placed on you it took what would have taken thirty years into mere eight."** The dragon explained. "Alright, I can accept that, but now I have to ask is who are you, why are you in my head and when did you start being able to talk?" Ryuu wanted answers as the only person that had been in his mind was his mother and that wouldn't last much longer.

The Dragon smiled though it didn't look happy it felt that way, **"That would go back to the day that you were 'reborn'. You learned a technique well to be honest many techniques from the Kyuubi. Though you have yet to seek them out in that tower. But that is getting ahead, when you were reborn one of those techniques activated and all the people that were used to grant you your new appearance any bloodlines or affinites they had were harnessed and strengthened as they were added to you." ** The dragon paused to watch his young companion take this in rather quickly before he continued. **"That being learned you can use that ability after you look it over, it will be in your tower listed under Oni techniques of which I dare say are atleast a hundred of them. But as for my being here one of your 'parents' I should say were descendants of a Container as you are, though what they contained was a Dragon. What bit of the Dragon essence that was passed one was completely awakened inside you because of that ability you have. Though as you can see I am outside that seal, and that was to judge you for a time before I made a decision."** Ryuu was accepting this information rather easily but then when you have a large dragon telling you something you tend to believe it, especially after you had once housed a great demon it's not that far fetched. "Why judge me and what is your decision?"

**"I judged your soul, and wanted to see how becoming one with the powers of a demon affected you. It didn't corrupt you though I think that is more because of having those that care about you and you care about than anything else. Your study of sealing has lead me to my decision. I will with your permission use you knowledge and mine and create a contract between the Dragon Clans and the Namikaze Clan and those you deem potential to be our summoners. Though the final decision will be from us."** The dragon pulled on the great sea of Chakra twisting it it into a scroll and feeding it power from both itself and from the vast stores Ryuu had. **" Now, Hold on to this and when you wish to return to the outside world will this to appear with you. It will be very draining and you will be tired but it can be done, you will just use a massive portion of your chakra. Good bye my summoner.**" The dragon dispelled in a cloud of smoke, before Ryuu could ask further. But instead of pondering over the fact that he had a summon contract he dashed off to the tower and began touching every book there learning, relearning or discovering the knowledge and skills that he had seen, trained or had been left behind by the great demon he once contained. Before long and having a headache from being inside his own head and looping his knowledge he decided to leave and return to the outside world.

/Real World/

He opened his eyes only for the world to spin as he was covering in a cloud of smoke and the weight of a heavy scroll resting on his lap. "Ugh" Only to pass out from the exertion. It was several hours before he woke up again, thankful for not having classes today but it was to the sound of Sasuke yelling at him to get up that he cracked one bright blue eye open. "What time is it Sasuke?" As he sat up feeling the scroll laying next to him."It's almost noon Ototo..." Sasuke stopped and froze at his words, did he really think of Ryuu like that. While Ryuu just smiled and tackled The Raven haired boy, "Really? I think of you like my brother too. " Over the year they had grown close and maybe now that he knew about the Uchiha from the Kyuubi's memories he might be able to end the line. Sasuke truly smiled once he relaxed into the hug, he wasn't alone anymore. Ryuu was like family, "Uhm Sasuke, I know you are proud of being an Uchiha, but I would really like to be brothers... but we both have our clans... I mean I know a technique that would make us real family but you would loose the Sharingan from it...but you would get the Kagegan..." Ryuu bit his lip. His voice in the back of his mind knew that if he did this the council would through a fit, but then the Kagegan was an improvement and was immune to the Sharingan and the Byakugan. He looked at Sasuke, wondering what was going through his thoughts now.

Sasuke was shocked, at the fact that someone would offer this, but then looking at his family records with Ryuu over the year as they shared their family histories Sasuke had become free of the illusions about how grand his family was. Yet he still wanted revenge for their destruction he held no true feelings of glory about the eyes that caused it all in the first place. And from what Ryuu had explained to him about the Kagegan, well what little he would as it was declared public knowledge it was slightly improved or almost a merger between the Sharingan and the byakugan. Plus it would be one more step that Itachi wouldn't see coming, it would be worth it. " I'll do it. Uchiha Sasuke is no more, Namikaze Sasuke sounds better that way I won't be like that traitor or have to worry about going crazy from the eyes." Ne spoke softly but with determination. Ryuu, hid his smile. This would leave only two Sharingan in the world and no one would know it. "THe good thing is since you haven't activated yours yet it won't hurt." He started flashing through hand seals some two of which Sasuke had never seen before. _"Oni Style: Ribāsu Namikaze no saiyō" _Placing his hand and Sasuke's chest and bitting his thumb of his free hand and placing it on the boys forehead letting the blood seep into his eyes. Pushing the Chakra into the jutsu felt strange as he could feel it expanding and passing on his affinities and stretching Sasukes reserves and destroying the Sharingan and regrowing the Kagegan. Then in a bright flash both boys collapsed to the ground. Both smiling as they looked into each others blue eyes. " Well the only thing different on the outside is you have blue eyes like mine. guess they are going to notice now aren't they?" Ryuu spoke, but Sasuke seemed to still be adjusting feeling the rush of power he could tell more than just his eyes had changed, he felt stronger and he knew he had nearly twice as much chakra now it must be a Namikaze bloodline to have high reserves, control and the Kagegan.

"One last thing, and it's going to suck but I need to place the training seal on you. Since you are clan now, it basically forces you to have amazing control because chakra will be used for everything you do." He flashed through the sequence that he found, and didn't call out the seals name since it wasn't really a Namikaze seal but a Uzamaki one but who cares. Before he drew it on with blood to seal it." there, uhm.. *yawn* one more thing and then I think a nap." He chuckled as he saw Sasuke try and move only to fall over looking strained. " Focus your chakra to move it'll feel easier after a few days. But know we can sign this." He unrolled the scroll and signed his name in blood in the first slot (Namikaze Ryuu) Sasuke following suit (Namikaze Sasuke) rolling the scroll up and hiding it in one of the vaults. "Well we can use that after we graduate but now that we have signed it I'll tell you it's a summong contract for the Clan. Though Uhm.. I think we should get all the stuff from the Uchiha district and move it here also destroy whatever else you don't want. Then after we are 'legal adults' we can transfer everything over. Just tell the Hokage that you want your 'Clan' to be supervised by the Nara it's what I did until I'm old enough." With that the to boys rested, one dreaming of having family true family, and the other for once sleeping blissful as the weight of the Uchiha clan fled from his shoulders and the first Uzu appeared in the boys eyes. From the shadows the faint outline of a young woman giggled, **_"Kami-sama was even more _** **_correct in what she had said about this boy, and the Uchiha will fall and the true Heir of the Sage shall emerge..."_** The figure vanished into motes of light.

AN:

I don't wish to hurry through a bit of this but honestly.. I will have one more chapter until they graduate and have teams :D

Let me know what you guys think.. Also I do have a poll up on my profile as far as a Pairing goes.. vote and it will help.. I state in it that once the Chunnin exams start the poll will close.. and that's when the 'fun' can begin... Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several months now since they had become the Namikaze brothers, at least to themselves. Sasuke had taken to using a henge over his eyes since that day as he no longer had the black coloring of the Uchiha. But so far none had found out what the two boys had done nor did they think anyone would find out soon. The weather had turned warmer signaling the end of spring and the start of summer in the village hidden in the leaves. Ryuu's lessons on his own time were excelling his time spent working under Neara in the hospital also was starting to garner him a small amount of respect among those that worked there.

Inside the hospital Ryuu and Neara could be found sitting in one of the small lecture rooms, "Now Ryuu can you tell me outside of the traditional healing styles what other Ninjutsu might also be usable in being a field medic?" Neara had started him in training to work outside of the hospital as well as inside. Ryuu and his mussed strawberry blonde hair looked up at her from the scroll he had been studying."Uhm.. raiton techniques could be used to restart the heart, suiton may be used to clean wounds or aid in the lowering of body temperatures, and doton could be used to help create casts to brace broken bones. and if very controlled I would think Katon could be used to help remove poisons from wounds by 'boiling' them out. Then of course Futon could be used for breathing issues or airborne toxins." She smiled at the younger boy, that was once known as Uzamaki Naruto. Had anyone told her she would be teaching the container of the Kyuubi to work on healing and medicine she might have laughed remembering how the kid once was treated. But now only a few knew that dark secret. "Correct Ryuu-kun. Now, because the Hokage and I know about your true level of skills and control we have decided to let you choose to start learning one of two different skills." Neara smiled with her lavender eyes. They had been discussing for several weeks on giving Ryuu another skill that was very rare. As they had already seen his elemental affinity tests. Shocking both of them to find all five main elements balanced as his primary. It was a well guarded secret that Moukuton wasn't truly outside the grasp of someone with an Earth and Water affinity it would just be harder and not up to the scale of those with the bloodline. Then there was also the secret technique that Tsunade herself wields the Tenshi Strnegth jutsu.

But just the mention of something extra to learn was enough to bend Ryuu's ear to the chance of learning something new, and maybe if he could share it with Sasuke. Which brought him to wonder how hard it was for his brother to pretend to maintain the arrogance that seemed to bubble from having the Sharingan. They had both read over the locked Uchiha scrolls...

/Flashback/

"Sasuke are you sure we should be reading all the history of the Sharingan?" Ryuu had asked as they had finally unpacked -all- the scrolls from the Uchiha compound and placed them in a hidden vault in the Namikaze library that Ryuu had placed a blood seal on. "Yes Ryuu, even though I am not an Uchiha anymore, you brought the clan into yours so they are Namikaze secrets even if the dojutsu is nolonger in the clan." It was a loop hole that both boys had found out about reading the Village laws. They had gone the Shikaku Nara and explained what they wished to do, and he helped them draw up the paper work that combined their clans under the Namikaze. Having them both sign and seal it in their blood, telling them that when either one became a Chunnin or turned 16 that he would submit the scroll as clan law between the two as he was now caretaker of both estates until that time. Which doing this was in his words 'less troublesome'. But both boys had read over the scrolls from the founding of the clan and the discovery that they were once part of the Hyugga clan, until their founder Madara was said to have returned one day with the air of power and the Sharingan. It said over time he took several men and women from the branch family and they too returned with the new eyes. They read further and discovered more truth behind them being insane and Sasuke eventually said, "I'm so glad that you got rid of that from me. Who knew that the true power behind all the dojutsu are actually from spirits and demons. Do you know which created the Kagegan?" This was a stumble in the grand scheme of things by Ryuu's plans but in truth he did know which demon and he did know why." Sasuke, the kagegan was actually placed in the Namikaze clan by the shinigami." Which wasn't a total lie, as had it not been for the involvement it would have never happened. Though leaving out the fact that the Kyuubi made it to destroy the sharingan wouldn't have settled well. " Really? well I mean that would explain some of the abilities that it has, plus there is no backlash from using it like the demonic eyes and bloodlines. This is soo cool we have eyes from a god!" Sasuke quickly stopped himself and returned to a more 'composed state.' "Well we can study all the jutsu scrolls, and training techniques, even if we can used them yet we can memorize them for later so that when the we are able to we can just do it a few times." The two boys nodded and poured over the scrolls, as Ryuu had tested Sasuke for his affinities shortly after he had been tested, revealing that for now the boy had Katon, Raiton, and Doton as his elements but there was always time to build up the others with practice. Which discovering the affinity training both boys had started working on them. Making very slow progress regardless of their reserves, control and skill. It was one of the few things that Ryuu had to fight to work for because of all of his affinities and Sasuke was just one step closer to having more secrets to destroy the last Uchiha with.

/end flashback/

"Alright, what are my choices Neara-neechan?" He smiled thinking of all the possibilities they could do together. "Well, since you are almost eight years old now and have had time to adjust to the academy and even though you are doing very 'poorly'," she snickered," we realized that there are other containers that you may end up having to fight or defend the village from. So you either need a skill to help against them or make you as strong as they are. So The Hokage has given me two scrolls one is for the ability to learn Moukuton and the other is for the Tenshi Strength." SHe paused as she pulled the two scrolls from her pack, " Now the Moukuton will be the most dificult as it's technically a sub element-bloodline where as the Tenshi strength is a constant and pure chakra control technique. And even with your natural ability to learn at accelerated levels it should take at the very least three years for either one to be considered learned and usable. Even if you keep surprising me." Ryuu looked between both scrolls when a mischievous glint flashed through his eyes. " Can I look at both of them first to decide? Since I have to work on all the exercises for my other affinities, as well as I have almost got two more levels of taijutsu added to mine plus my sealing training I need to see which one would fit easier into it rather than just picking one." He smiled up at his sensei/sister. She nodded not knowing that he could just as easily memorize the scrolls. handing them to her he unrolled the Tenshi scroll and took his time to look at every thing twice before he rolled it back up with a frown and looked over the other scroll on Moukuton." Wow, hainv super strength would be awesome.. but the Moukuton has more uses in and out of battle especially if I study more about herbs and plants I could practically grown anything. Besides you know I love gardening. " He flashed a bright smile. " Alright then Ryuu, we even have a teacher for you that has the bloodline. So study the scroll and pick up what ever books and scrolls you need on Herbalism and Botany you will meet with Yamamoto on Tuesdays, leaving you to work with me on Monday Thursday and Friday and your Wednessday lessons.

/Time jump Lazy Author no Jutsu two years/

Two ten year old boys one with Raven black hair another with Strawberry blonde could be seen sparring inside a private training ground, Both obvously talented in taijutsu yet the style was nothing that could be described accurately. Between Ryuu's original combination of Hummingbird and Jukken, mixed with the Hebi that he had learned from a scroll as well as the now incorporated Interceptor style the two boys had decided to rename the style. As it had speed, finesse, power, and even the hidden destruction of the Jukken strikes. They decided on Seishin ryū no michi, or the way of the spirit dragon. As it not only affected the body but the chakra. During this time Sasuke had mastered his Kagegan though he was still below Ryuu in true strength of it but it didn't matter it was just one more secre the boys shared. " I think that's enough Ototo, since we have our exams today and after today we can stop hiding most of our skills. What sucks though it's we're getting stuck with Sakura-mesu. Unless I can talk Ojji-san into letting us have Hinata-san. Though that means telling him somethings that we have been keeping secret." He looked to Sasuke to see his reaction only to get a nod for the go ahead. " Alright let's go and see the old man before school then." Together both boys ran across the roof tops to the Hokage tower, each one a little worried about the repercussions of what they have hidden.

Knocking on the door and getting the signal to enter both boys walked in, wearing nearly identical outfits, of dark blue muscle shirts, and black pants with a dark blue stripe. The only dfference was that Sasuke wore a standard coat in black and blue with the Namikaze eye on it, and Ryuu wore an sleevless black trench coat with dark blue lining with the Namikaze eye on it. " Hokage-sama we have somethings to tell you, that need be for your ears only." Ryuu said as he walked in with Sasuke behind him. Sarutobi had only heard Ryuu talk like this once in all the years since he became Ryuu so he would indulge him, signalling for the Anbu to leave, as what academy students could harm the Hokage? Once the door closed Ryuu pulled out his copy of the agreement that the Nara had drawn up for them and handed it to the Hokage. Seeing the old mans brow raise while reading it, " Ryuu my boy, this is all well and good but the restoration act won't allow it because you have two different doujutsu." Ryuu smirked slightly as he nodded to Sasuke who dropped the henge over his eyes revealing them to be crystal blue like Ryuu's. " Seeing as he doesn't have the Sharingan I don't see a problem, that's actually why we are here ji-san... we want to have Hinata on our team since between our taijutsu styles, and our doujutsu we are the most able to coordinate with each other." The Hokage stared between the two boys and twitched his fingers, {What did you do?} Ryuu tilted his head,{Two years ago we did a Blood-brothers bond, my blood seemed to have destroyed the Sharingan and replaced it with the Kagegan. We didn't want to say anything but now we have to..don't be mad?} The Hokage read the signs from the younger boy.

To say he was mad was far from the truth, he had ensured Sasuke stayed, and even helped complete the mission that was not known to anyone to destroy the Uchiha clan because of the war they were going to start. If this worked they might be able to bring Itachi back and bring him into the clan, well he looked at the papers. There was no Uchiha clan anymore. Sasuke had banished all Sharingan wielders from the Uchiha clan as part of the merger to the Namikaze. This had Nara written all over it, but the boys ideas were very strong. { Is there anything else I -need- to know} Ryuu looked to Sauske and then back to the Hokage, {We have already moved everything to my Compound, and he is trained in my style and even has mastered his eyes, which is why we want teamed with the Hyuuga,}" It's a better chance for a Assault/recon team since Ino will be with Shikamaru and Choji, and if Sakura was placed on our team she's too weak in her skills and training that it will hinder the team along with the fact that she is too obsessed with Sasuke it would affect everything from training to missions." Sarutobi had to hand it to the boy he trained him to well, he chuckled a little, and from the look of it Ryuu had passed down quite a bit of that training to Sasuke. " Before I say anything, Sasuke are you aware of all of Ryuu's true skills?" Sasuke just nodded, " My Aniki told me of his training in jutsu, and sealing, plus showed me quite a bit but I know I can't reach that level yet because I was tainted by the Uchiha but I am getting better." He smiled a true smile, that surprised the Hokage especially at hearing him call it tainted but it was far better than he could have hoped as he had a glimpse of the future had he not pushed Naruto to become Ryuu but for now he would have to go with what they had done it changed everything.

"I see, well then could either of you explain Sasuke's true level of skill?" He looked to Ryuu, who simply nodded and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder." My Ototo has affinities in Raiton, Katon, and Doton, and has started showing signs of building up a Futon but it's a struggle, he's almost on par with me in Taijutsu, thogh kenjutsu he has chosen twin nodachi's where I use a staff. We both have signed our clans Summon scroll but have yet to attempt a summon because of our rank. His chakra control is almost as high as mine, seeing as I used the training seal on him as well. We are about even on genjutsu easily C to B ranks, and ninjutsu up to being able to use B ranks as far as our elemental stuff with your training and what we do all the time we're past the leaf exercises and almost complete with the mid level steps for each of them. Anything else ?" He rattled it all of like he had a list in his head, the only thing he left out was that both of them were almost done mastering the Tenshi Strength, where Ryuu was almost a seal master, Sasuke was well on his way to mastering one handed seals. They were brothers, but instead of copying each other they balanced each other. The hokage could see their reasonings and knew Ryuu wasn't lying about his skills as he personal along with two others had trained him in them, and if Ryuu said that Sasuke was where he was then it should be interesting. Especially now that the Council had no say in the matters. Neither boy knew this but the council had placed them in the CRA or clan restoration act, making them legal adults at Genin so that they could begin to flourish more under their control. Though with this contract between two clan heads abolishing one clan to join another left Ryuu as the Clan head, and Sasuke as his heir until the time that but the village no longer had a Sharingan outside of Kakashi, which made him wonder if Naruto... Ryuu might be able to fix that for the man, as they were going to be on his team and only after they passed the 'tests' would the Third hokage reveal the truth about the boys." You make a valid point, I will ensure the teams are set how you ask though your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi since the council in their wisdom made him teach the Uchiha, which we don't seem to have one of. Sasuke you may go I need to speak to Ryuu alone for a moment." Sasuke nodded and left, " Now RyuuI have two requests.. one Mizuki is planning on using you to get the forbidden scroll, which means I need you to fail this exam," holding up his hand," don't worry I will ensure you pass because I am promoting you to genin right now. The second is I would like you to look into Kakashi's health records, and see if you can't figure a way to either change his sharingan or find a way to reduce the affects on his reserves. It's a field medic that replaced it. These will both be C-rank missions, I will also consider the Uchiha mission a success and transfer the b rank pay into your accounts, and Neara has also requested that you be recognized with the title of Journeyman Healer and trained Field Medic." Handing the boy a black headband with his Hitai-aite on it, as well the two insignia for the Journeyman Healer and field medic. "You may go ahead and wear the last two but I would advise in holding off on the first until you complete your mission with Mizuki. The Anbu will follow you and are aware that you are taking the scroll under my orders to lure out the traitor. Only they will know of your true purpose. Dismissed." The old man smiled as he looked at the young man.

/At the Academy/

Iruka and Mizuki were watching over the students go over the written portion of the exam, seeing Ryuu struggle with even this part only solidified Mizuki's hopes as he knew that the boy still couldn't perform the Bunshin technique. "Alright, pencils down, the next part and last part of the exam will be ninjutsu, you will first use the substitution jutsu followed by Henge into either myself of Mizuki, then you will create 3 bunshin. We will call you in one at a time, " with that the two instructors entered the side room, and began calling them in one at a time, Sasuke already being Henged to cover his eyes and The Namikaze clan symbols on his clothes was one of the first, and fortunately they learned that you could layer henges and dispel certain ones. He returned with the oh so Uchiha smirk inplace, and gave a slight twitch to Ryuu, {What did he want?} Ryuu sighed, knowing that he didn't tell the Hokage that he taught Sasuke the sign language, {I have to fail the test to help them catch Mizuki since he wants me to steal something to get me blamed for his theft.} "Namikaze." Ryuu looked up and gulped, in 'fear' before going to take the last portion of the test.

" Alright Ryuu, you may begin." He flashed through the seals and substituted himself with a chair, then henged into Iruka-sensei before he gulped and made horrifying clones of epic fail. " Why can't I do these damn clones!" He kicked one making it dispel, even though they were solid but he still mad a show of being angry. " I'm sorry Ryuu you fail, you're welcome to try again next year." With that they all walked out of the room, "Be back tomorrow for your team assignments at noon, those of you that didn't pass may return in three months for classes." Everyone left, even Sasuke given Ryuu and arrogant smirk before walking out the door. Leaving only Mizuki and Ryuu alone, " Ryuu, I know how hard this must be for you, but there is another method of graduating though they don't use it much because they don't think kids are capable but I know you can do it." The man looked down at the boy in hope seeing his bait be taken. " I'll do it, I'll do anything to become a Ninja!" Ryuu inwardly threw up he hated this facade and would be glad when it's over." Good now this is what you have to do..."

/Later that night/

Ryuu had easily 'sneaked' into the Hokage tower and found the forbidden scroll, and left with out anyone 'catching' him. Though it by no means didn't peek his curiosity and also he had to look like he was trying to learn a jutsu from the scroll after all it was part of what he had to do. Though he fully intended to memorize the whole damn thing as well as make a copy at home. Jumping into the clearing he knew he had about an hour before anyone would show up so he set to work looking over the scroll.

-Kage Bunshin A-rank Kinjutsu *special note Clones memories tranfer back to user when clone is dispelled.

- Bakuhatsu Bunshin- A ranked Kinjutsu

- Doton: Jigoku no numa A ranked kinjutsu* creates a swamp like quicksand that constantly drains chakra

- Rasengan S Ranked Kinjutsu

Those were the first four on the scroll and they only became more strange and weird after that but Ryuu could easily understand why they would be considered Kinjutsu as if you didn't have the proper control or level of chakra it would kill you or severely injure you to use them. But he continued memorizing the scroll that took most of the hour, before he decided that the Kage Bunshin would be the 'easiest' for him to have learned in this amount of time. Knowing the Hokage was watching him from that little ball of his, and the ANBU were near by hiding. " Good you're hear, Now give me the scroll." Ryuu looked up, " Mizuki Sensei! I did it, I got the scroll and I even learned one of them like you said I could! I'm a ninja now!" doing a small dance and 'accidentally' flaring his chakra to alert the ANBU. " No, I want to learn more of them.. Please?" Ryuu turned with pouty lips and puppy eyes only to see Mizuki sneering at him, " You think I give a shit, I used you boy... You stoll the scroll not me.. and now I am going to take it to Orochimaru and get away from this damn village. But first I am soo going to enjoy killing the Last Namikaze..." He spoke pulling out a fuma shuriken, as Ryuu flashed a few seals yelling out "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu"_ the clearing filled with Shadow clones, he himself storing the forbidden scroll before anyone noticed and Mizuki jaw dropped at the sheer number of them. All the Ryuu's at once, " You are under arrest for treason against Konoha, come peacefully or not." Each clone dropped into a stance Mizuki had never seen, and the man just scoffed." Like some dead last could beat me you're just a pathetic boy living of the coat tails of your families legacy.. you're worthless." With that the mad started to attack his way through the clones. " Then I have to say one thing... Boom" Letting each clone detonate boucning Mizuki around between the horde of kage bunshin before only a cloud of smoke remained leaving a bleeding and broken traitor unconcious on the ground. As the ANBU arrived and looked between the boy and the unconscious Chunnin, "Gennin Namikaze, would you care to explain?" Ryuu just nodded, " Hai, under orders of Hakage-sama I was to take the forbidden scroll and lure the traitor out, however having to perfect the ploy I 'pretended to study the scroll upon signalling for your arrival Mizkui attempted to attack me and slander my Clan, so I created several Bakuhatsu Bunshin, leading him to believe they were merely Kage bunshin, I thne proceded to surround him and detonate them one at a time, giving enough force to incapacitate and minimal injury." The ANBU behind his mask was stunned that a genin could used that jutsu, let alone make several but then if the rumors of the Namikaze control was anything to go by he might have been able to do it, but by all accounts to kid was the dead last." Return the scroll and report to the Hokage."

/Hokage Tower/

Ryuu stood infront of the Hokage, as the elder man gave him a scrutinizing look, "Ryuu, as you are aware these jutsu aren't meant for normal genin let alone most chunnin. However knowing you and your 'unique' situation you have the reserves and chakra to use the two clones that you managed to somehow master in an hour. Is there something you wish to fill me in on, or will have I have enforce the insubordination for not giving me your true level of skills?" The Hokage smiled softly, but there was the hint of the question and concern there as well. Ryuu sighed, " I will tell you one thing that I haven't. I have a perfect eidetic memory. I just have to see it once and I will be able to recall what I have seen. That includes all hand seals that I am able to observe for jutsu, any scroll I have read, and everything I have been taught. Sasuke and I are almost able to complete use the Tenshi strength with out problems about another five to six months. as for anything else, if it's about memorizing or anything as such then I know it even if I am not capable of using it. Which at the moment I know well over 600 jutsu and can use about 400 of them. Seals I have memorized everyone that you have shown me and the ones I have learned on my own from the Namikaze library as well as the until recently Uchiha library. Sasuke is right behind me, though his is more along the lines of having truly memorized them." He looked the Hokage in the eyes, to show he was telling the truth. Sarutobi sighed, relieved but even more concerned for the fact that Ryuu knew everything he ever read or saw which meant quite a bit as he spent hours in the tower, the library, the hospital and among all the scrolls and books in the combined libraries of the now formerly two clans now made Namikaze. " Ryuu, I trust you to know when you are able to use those jutsu and skills and I can honestly say you wouldn't endanger Sasuke with allowing him to use them without being capable. But I will say this... Place your training seal in your teammate and help her break away from that shy mold. Her clan elders are trying to break her, but her father doesn't want that... he will act cold and indifferent but he has requested some form of helping her." Ryuu nodded to the Hokage, between him and Sasuke they could easily bring Hinata up to their level and perhaps get to see more of the Hyugga jutsu to incorporate into their own. "We'll do it, since we were going to anyways. But I should go to bed, I need to rest for the teams tomorrow... Oh and The mast is gone, and so will Sasukes...inform our Sensei of our actual skills or don't it might be fun knocking Jounin around?" He smiled and laughed as the clone an note on the desk. ' Ji-san... You know Kage Bunshin will get you out of all the paper work.. Ja Ne.' The Hokage stared at the note for a moment before he smiled evilly, oh yes this would be the defeat of the great Demon of the Hokages ... paperwork.

/Next day Hokages Office/

The hokage or rather several Hokages could be seen milling about his office as the Jounnin instructors walked in to be briefed over their new teams or rather select their new teams. Among them were Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi and several others (though they don't matter to me :P) " Ah welcome, we have much to discuss before we can get to the teams you want to have as there have come to my attention several interesting facts." He motioned for them to sit, as one of the bunshin snorted at the 'come to my attention line'. " Forgive me Hokage-sama but what could have changed enough to alter the team choices?" Kurenai asked, this would be her first time being a sensei in comparison to Asuma having had a few teams and Kakashi failing all teams he had ever been given. " Well The first issue would be concerning the Namikaze brothers." He stopped there watching the expressions change, because as far as they new only one Namikaze was there, " What's the other's name Pops?" Asuma was confused he had kept an eye on Ryuu seeing that he showed some skill in wind manipulation." Oh that's rather simple I would think they are Ryuu and Sasuke Namikaze." He smirked turning to kakashi, " Which as of last night there is no longer and Uchiha clan. And You Kakashi are the current and only user of the Sharingan in the village. Since Sasuke Uchiha is now a Namikaze, and has gained the Kagegan instead of the sharingan." The Jounnin in the room looked aghast especially those that were wound tightly around the councils fingers. " Which leads me to believe, that there was an affair leading to Sasuke's birth...and thus making the Uchiha clan subject to the Namikaze, both boys are aware of this as they were teh ones who brought it to my attention with Clan records for proof. As such I have adjusted the teams to fit. Team seven will be Both Namikaze boys and Hyugga Hinata, Team eight will be Inazuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura. team ten will be The Ino-Shika-Cho combination..." He went on to name several other teams before most of the Jounnin left leaving only Kakashi and Kurenai in the Office. " Excus me Hokage-sama but how does the Kagegan have to do with teams?" Both asked at almost the same time. Each for different reasons, Kurenai because she had watched over and help Hinata all these years since her mother had died, and Kakashi because all his plans for his team went out the window, and tis was the second time... the first had been when the Demon brat had been killed. Now he was suppose to only train the Uchiha but it seemed they didn't even have one of those now." It's quite simple, from what we have been told the Kagegan acts similar to both eh Sharingan in the aspects of genjutsu and pregonative battle reflexes but lacks the skill to steal jutsu, it also cross to the byakugan in the aspect that it reveals chakra networks and makes them rather immune to genjutsu. Also the Namikaze style utilizes similar attacks as the Jukken. But more importantly is this. When active they cannot be coppied by a sharingan nor can their own pathways be perceived by the Byakugan." The Hokage could see the thoughts in the two younger Jounnins eyes. Kakashi was the hound of the Council and did purely what they asked and the Hokage new it. It was one of the reasons he pushed Ryuu and Sasuke together to break the hold on Kakashi but now he could see the better advantage of switching the teams. Kakashi was a better tracker than Kurenai and so that's what would happen. " With these changes Kakashi you will be taking team 8 as a tracking team. Kurenai you will have team 7 since all three will be great genjutsu users. Dismissed to pick up your teams." He then sent the completed new list to the academy.

/Academy/

The freshly graduated gennin were milling about until both Sasuke and Ryuu walked in wearing their Namikaze outfits, and both having stunning blue eyes now that Sasuke refused to wear his henge anymore. Both seemed to laugh at a joke as the walked in before the entire class was stunned into silence, but it was soon broken by the girls who looked between the two boys and squealed. Causing both of the to cringe as they made their way to some seats, both taking one on either side of Hinata. When the fan girls approached they both held up a hand, " She doesn't act like a pathetic excuse for a ninja, " one said while the other continued, " when ever we enter a room, she works hard and tries her best plus she isn't as annoying as the rest of you." Sasuke finished. as Iruka walked in to the class room and yelled for silence and everyone to be seated. " Alright congratulations to all of you for graduating, Now on to team assignments." He unfolded the paper and read off a few teams until he got to team seven, " Team 7 will be Namikaze Ryuu, Hyugga Hinata and Namikaze Sasuke...Wait what?" He looked up from the paper as did seemingly everyone seeing the two boys starring back with identical blue eyes, and the Namikaze clan crest proudly displayed on their coats."What? In accordance to Village laws, any two clans consisting of less that 10 members may merge their clans to create a stronger clan, under one of the previous clans names. And may be done only if any bloodlines are compatible." Both boys turned on their Kagegans ans looked around the room." Seeing how Sasuke developed the Kagegan instead of the Sharingan there was no issue. Now. who is our sensei?" Ryuu spoke forcing down the laughter knowing that they purposefully destroyed the sharingan and becam true brothers Ryuu being older by only a few days actually. " Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai.." He continued down the list while Ryuu tried to ponder why It wasn't Hatake-san unless he was only suppose to train Sasuke...then that meant they were going to dick the team, and with Hinata on the team the Hyugga wouldn't hear of that.

Time passed until Kurenai walked into the the room and saw all three sitting together comfortably, the profiles she had been handed by the Hokage told a much different story than the ones the academy showed and she was glad to have looked over them before coming or she would have been shocked at seeing the two boys so comfortable with each other. " Team seven meet me at Training ground 34 " she then shunshined out. The team stood up and ran out the door, the boys had yet to master that skill but would soon one day, they ensured that Hinata was between them as the ran through the streets to the roofs to get to the training ground, all the while their Sensei watched as the two boys seemed to keep a pattern of moving in a controled form switching from leading to following but staying on either side of Hinata. She smiled at the team work, but realized that her test might not work on any of them as it was to track here through several genjutsu, but given the level of teamwork shown as well as the recognizing Hinata as an asset to the team already showed the teamwork that she wanted from them and it would only get better with time. She then took off ahead of them to the training field and placed several genjutsu over the area, time to see how perceptive they really are.

Team seven entered the training ground, only to hear Hinata gasp, the two boys looked at each other their Kagegans swirling already. "Hinata Activate your Byuakugan." She flashed through some hand seals and the veins bulged dispelling the genjutsu from their sight. Ryuu looked at her for a moment, "Hinata do you mind if I do something that will make you stronger?" He asked knowing he already had 'permission' to place the seal. "Ano.. Ryuu-kun what do you mean?" Ryu smirked, " It's a seal that my clan uses to help increase your chakra capacity and control. it's will also make it so you don't have to use hand signs to activate your eyes. Sasuke and I are both wearing it, and will until our birthdays. You would have to wear it probably about two years but that depends on how hard you train." She thought about it, ' I could be strong like Sasuke and Ryuu-kun?' " Hai I'll do it." Ryuu quickly drew on the seal with ink, as he knew if he used blood it would change her eyes like it did to Sasuke and then flashed through several hand seals before pushing chakra into the seal activating it and watching it sink beneath the surface of her skin. " Now you will have to use chakra to even move so be very careful for a few days." She nodded already feeling the strain from just doing that, But as a Hyugga she alread had nearly perfect control, and decent reserves even if she only used the Jukken for chakra but she could feel that this would make her so much stronger.

"Now We can see you Kurenai-sensei so what do you want us to do?" Ryuu grinned as he noticed her looking at the three insignia on his coat, the Journeyman Healer, The field Medic, and the Journeyman Seal master. Sasuke just smirked playfully as Hinata smiled at the two boys surprised by how they truly are, though her father had told her enough last night not to be stunned by it all. " Well my original test was easily passed, seeing as you three can see through or are immune to genjutsu." She frowned, " Though that just means I only have to teach you how to use them, it seems that I won't be able to teach you two boys much since the Hokage has filled me in though it will also be good for all of us since we will be working together on teamwork, formations, and getting Hinata up to your level. " Kurenai sighed, this team would be over kill in a few years, but perhaps it would be the best to bring the Hyugga out of their arrogance. " Since you two boys are fairly well rounded between Ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu we need to get Hinata and myself it seems up to a more versatile ability. As a Ninja of The Hidden Leaf your clan restrictions on what you may learn do not apply. That means that everyone is expected to learn jutsu, working on their elemental affinities if you have them which we will find out. We will work to make your taijutsu style more fitting to your abilities, and learn at least one weapon style." She had read the boys profiles, and by the look of it they new already that this was mostly for Hinata to get up to par and out of that shell that her Clan elders had beaten her into." So you all pass, we will meet at 5 am every day for physical and weapons training, we will break for lunch at 1 from 2 to 6 we will study and work on chakra control and your jutsu libraries. Ryuu you have your commitments after that I am aware of them. That will be the next month to two months." Kurenai looked at her team as they all seemed to smile at the thought of all that work. She couldn't help but smile as well knowing that she would be right there with the three of them learning and working unlike most other Jounnin she wasn't going to just flop around and be lazy with the training.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nearly six months since the formation of team seven under Kurenai. As we find the team practicing in a training ground that most people never seem to want to enter, that being training ground 44 or better often known as the Forest of Death. They had moved here three months ago as to keep prying eyes away from the Namikaze brothers and Hinata's own unique training. But even more so for the help of a good friend of their Sensei one Mitarashi Anko.

"Alright Gaki's Nai-chan has asked me to help you with your taijutsu, some more. " The rather busty and none to modest Tokubetsu Jounnin had stated as she dropped from a tree to the forest floor infront of the team. " Well at least to help Hinata anyways, " She eyed the timid girl. She had been observing the training for the team for several months to help her get a feel for how they worked and even she would admit if only to herself that they were impressive for a bunch of kids. Which to most people that was damn good.

Throwing scrolls at the two boys, " These are a few scrolls on taijutsu styles that aren't inside of Konoha, since you two seem to be developing a style that meshes several others together I think these will work for ya brats." She smirked, " Also I watched your affinity training and took the liberty of 'liberating' some techniques for you on some of my missions." Turning to Hinata and walking over towards her. " You little missy are coming with me, we will meet here every day at 5 am, warm up, stretch and get started. I will then take You, with me for some more in depth Kunoichi training." She paused seeing Kurenai coming in. " Let's go Now." Grabbing Hinata and shunshinning away.

The two boys looked at the scrolls and then at each other before they noticed their Sensei coming in. " Anko is a bit eccentric but she knows what she's doing...I hope." She looked at the two boys as they had started to unroll their scrolls. Watching how Ryuu worried his lower lip as his memorized every detail of the scrolls. Then seeing how Sasuke tapped his fingers as he worked on it. These were the only two noticeable means that she had seen of how the two boys poured their mental facilities into their training.

Looking closer at the two boys she noticed that they were also working on chakra training exercises as she spotted the glint of Senbon dangling from their ears and several other places that were exposed skin. She had learned the truth about Ryuu or Naruto take it however you will three months ago when she had confronted the hokage about their skills.

/flashback/

"Hokage-sama, I don't know what prank or twisted thoughts were running through your head about giving me my team but they are obviously not Gennin." The red eyed woman huffed as she had come from another training session with her team only to find out they were once again already aware of the skills that she was teaching them. Even if Ryuu had given her the training seal as well, she knew it was far beyond the scope of what mere children were able to do.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he looked up from his papers as the distraught Jounnin."Kurenai-chan, I think it's time to help you understand a few things about your team." taking up his pipe and filling it he continued to speak, " Please sit down for it's a long story." He watched as she sat down in the chair with an indignant huff, he keeping the chuckle to himself. " The story begins sadly on the night of the Kyuubi's attack on our village..."

He spoke for several hours about Naruto and what he had learned about the boy and what the boy himself had learned under their(meaning his and Neara's guidance) tutelage. " The only thing is Ryuu may be only 13 but his control, level of knowledge and skills themselves are that of someone much older." He sighed as he looked to the picture of Minato on the wall," Naruto or Ryuu as we will, is just like his father, a genius. Though the boy is blessed one step higher with what his personal medic and I call Eidetic memory." He noticed Kurenai's confusion and so he explained. " Ryuu has the natural ability to remember everything he has read, seen, smelled, touched or tasted with 100% accuracy. He may not having the sharingan to 'copy' things with but it doesn't matter as long as he can see it it will only take several attempts before he himself is capable of figuring it out. " He slide a folder with his seal on it over to her.

She noticed the markings indicating that this was the Hokage's personal file and no-one had ever seen it as the blood seal on it would indicate. Looking up to him she saw the nod to go ahead as she read through the detail list of training that Ryuu had received under his orders and supervision. It took several minutes to read through it all before she looked up to him. " With all of this training why is he only a gennin? Sasuke seems to also have nearly the same repertoire as Ryuu from what I have noticed in training. "

"That is because Ryuu has been training with Sasuke for almost three years in secret. After the adoption jutsu they did to bring him into the Namikaze clan." The Hokage smiled warmly as he remembered all the times he had spoke with Ryuu over what they were doing and getting detailed reports on Sasuke. " They have merged the entirety of the Uchiha libraries with the Namikaze ones making them all Namikaze information and scrolls. Going as far as to rewrite them and place blood seals on everything that is a style, a jutsu or any such thing that could be considered 'Clan Secrets'." He took a long drag from his pipe. "The only areas of study that Ryuu and Sasuke differ on is Ryuu is a Journeyman Seal Master and a Journeyman Healer and full Field Medic. With standing the two boys elemental affinities."

She tried to absorb everything from Ryuu being the host of the Kyuubi, the boy she herself had helped many times after attacks on him. All the way to all the private training he had received. " Hokage-sama why did you train him so much?" She was worried as between the dark creature that he held at bay and the boys large thirst for knowledge it resembled to much of Orochimaru.

"That would be because I felt indebted to the boy, for all that I have done to wrong him. As well as what this village has done against him and therefore his fathers wishes." The elder man sighed as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders." In a year when the exams come I wish for you to support them by allowing them to take the exams. This is a scroll containing all the affinity exercises for the boys and Hinata once you decide to test them. Ryuu has already mastered one affinity because of it's ability to calm and control bijuu." Holding up his hand, " No, I am not aware of how he came into this affinity though I have my guesses but only he could tell you." the man chuckled.

/end flashback/

She shook her head, " Alright boys, I'll give you another few minutes to look over the scrolls before we start working on your elements."

Both boys looked up for a moment and in unison, "Hai Sensei." She could only imagine how poorly things would have went for Ryuu if he would have remained Naruto. Though it would only be another year before the true Namikaze would be mentioned. Even now she could see the boys hair loosing the red tinge and becoming more blond, just like his fathers and his original color.

"Now, I am fully aware of what you have been trained in." She half-heartedly glared at the two boys. " I have spoke to the Hokage as I thought you were being used as a very rude prank on me. However he has filled me in as completely as he could on Ryuu's past." Here the two boys looked at each other before looking back to their Sensei.

"Then you are aware as to who he was previously and to what he contained?" Sasuke finally spoke up moving ever so slightly in front of his brother.

"Yes I am aware that he was once Uzamaki Naruto and is the container of the Kyuubi." She paused for a moment, " What do you mean contained?"

Ryuu placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he had long ago revealed the truth to his brother and also left it within a very well guarded scroll in the clan history section. " What my brother means is that only He, myself and now you will be aware of the fact that the Demon Kyuubi is not trapped with in my seal. Only it's chakra and knowledge over anything related to Chakra and the ninja and demon ways was sealed. As the Shinigami used in sealing the beast took not only my fathers soul with him but also that of the Kyuubi itself." The blond boy spoke as he searched Kurenai for any form of disgust or hatred. Finding none he decided to wait for her response.

She honestly didn't know what to say but the fact he kept that a secret from the Hokage had to have a reason, as she thought about it longer she realized that it didn't matter as she never once thought of the boy as a demon in the past. Only to find that he never housed the demon only further infuriated her to the actions of the village. " Why haven't you told the hokage?"

"Because if I did he would inspect the seal and try and alter it to determine if I was telling the truth. IF he did that my body wouldn't be able to handle the Chakra even if it has all been purified by the seals. Simply because I have not grown enough to physically handle it." Ryuu left out the part of how he planned to use the seal to save the others like him from their burden. He had already placed a few seals over it to be able to absorb other demons and spirits that plagued other Jailers. Not to mention that he had yet to fully assimilate the knowledge in the vast ocean of former demonic power. It would destroy him if he had to do so in an instant. Though it was the one reason he still wore the training seal as it severely sped up the process. He would have full assimilation of the Kyuubi in a few more months, and then he could start hoping to find the others.

"Alright that makes sense, and I will keep this secret. We are a team and I expect you to tell Hinata soon. Not only are we a team but we are friends and even more so a family." She paused, " It was one of the few phrases that Kakashi uses and was passed down to him from your father. 'Those who disobey the rules are trash, and those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trash." She looked between both boys. " Now these are from the Hokage, as you alread know of your affinities now these are the exercises to master them. I will be testing Hinata soon and start her on it the same." She pasued as the thought came to her. " Ryuu, You can see chakra with your eyes and I know you are aware of everyone on this teams level of reserves and control. Can we all safely use the Kage Bunshin?"

The boy paused for a moment as he considered it, realizing why she had asked. Sasuke could easily use it now and he had not taught his brother the skill just yet. Kurenai with the use of the seal was now able to safely use it with out damaging herself and Hinata was easily into that level as well though no more than two or three at a time. " Yes, Hinata could safely use two or three, where as you and Sauske would be able to do about twenty before feeling the drain to the point of it not being useful for training."

She smiled sadistically, " Alright so here's the plan. Teach us how to use it, and I will teach Hinata. Then we will make at least one clone each and have them do our D-rank missions. Leaving us time to get ourselves up to par with each other. So that we don't have to worry to much. It will also give me and us more time to train and hone out skills." She let out at small laugh as she saw the shock on the boys faces.

/ Three Months Later/

"_Futon: Gale of Destruction," _

"_Katon: Vanquishing Fire,"_

"_Suiton: Leviathans Rage"_

Kurenai watched as her team each showed her their jutsu that each of them had created, she was impressed not only by their growth but by the amount of trust and understanding that each held for each other and herself. " Good, Now since our clones have taken over our D-ranks we are now ready to actually work on C-rank missions and put your skills to use. " She chuckled as they all high-fived each other. "Now go and clean up, and meet me at the Missions office."

She watched them all vanish from sight, she was glad she had taught them all how to use the Shunshin techniques, though it was impressive how each one had put their own twist into it. Rather than using the Konoha Shunshin they each had applied their affinities to it. Well in the case of Sasuke and Ryuu they had made several variations but used them for different reasons. Hinata had left in a splash of water, Sasuke flashed away in a burst of lightning and Ryuu well, He seemed to favor leaving via his wind affininty. Herself just chuckled as she disappeared into a burst of fire. Leaving the forest silent in their wake.

They all appeared shortly in the missions office, Hinata wearing something similar to Kurenai, though the gennins wrapping was in ocean blue and showed off her blossoming figure from all the training with the seals and Anko. She was no longer the shy timid girl but much like her element was calm until provoked. The two boys arrived together wearing matching outifts. Each had a ninja mesh long sleeve shirt, with dark blue muscle shirts over it, black ANBU style pants with blue spirals going up the legs, and black fingerless gloves on their opposite hands. The palm of Ryuu's glove contained a storage seal for his staff, where as Sasuke's hips had storage seals for his twin nodachi's.

After all the training the boys were as well rounded as they could be balanced in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and both specializing in a weapon. Where as Hinata was specialized in Taijutsu in tandem with the Tenshi strength that Naruto had taught her, though she was strong in both nin and genjutsu she had yet to find a weapon that would suit her. Kurenai turned to face to hokage and saw him smilling at her and the team. " Team 7 reporting for duty, and requesting a C-rank mission."

Iruka was the chunnin on duty for the missions office today and he looked between the team shocked at the change in how they all seemed to behave and looked to Kurenai. He couldn't believe that the genjutsu mistress could have pulled this team together like this in only a year, but seeing as they only did one to two d-rank missions every other day she had plenty of time but no-one could have conceived of this much change in these three gennin. " I'm not sure that is wise, as you have just only completed your required level of D-ranks."

The Hokage suppressed his chuckled as he listened," Iruka, I have been informed as to their 'training' and I will vouch for their ability to take on a mission and I have just the perfect one." He pulled up a scroll and handed it to Kurenai who read it then passed it to her team for them to look it over. After a moment Ryuu handed it back to her with a nod.

" My team and I will accept the mission. However we request that it be extended to the completion of the bridge itself." After reading the sign language from the team.

The Hokage was surprised that she had taught them complete signing but it would be useful to keep up their ruse of being weak as they wouldn't have to speak much. " Alright, Tazuna-san you may come in, may I present your escort and protection for the duration of the buidling of your bridge Team 7."

The old bridge builder, looked at the brats before taking a swig from his bottle, he was going to make a comment about them being only children. After all it was only known to him that this was far more dangerous than an escort but he couldn't afford hell Wave couldn't afford to let the be known right now. " I don't know what you consider Ninja but these are just kids."

He barely finished what he was saying before a glowing green hand struck him in the chest, forcing all the alcohol in his system to vanish leaving him with a headache if only for a moment. "Now that you are sober, you will not be a liability to your protection Tazuna-san." Ryuu had spoke though he voice was forced to remain pleasant. He had never like drinking or those that drank that much, his memories of his childhood would always bring back the smell of Sake to his torture as Naruto.

"That's settled, Team seven you may leave when you are ready." The hokage smirked at what would happen if Ryuu ever ran into Tsunade, which only brought him a heavy heart.

"Tazuna-san if you would meet us as the east gate in an hour we will be ready to leave." Kurenai spoke as she signaled to her team to meet her in the Smithing district once they were dismissed. With that the whole team Shunshined out of the office. Leaving only a stunned Iruka, a very sober Tazuna and a bemused Hokage.

/ Wolf-claw Armory-Smithing District/

The whole team appeared outside the store, " Good, now I have ordered you all a present each for getting this far. It's a congratulations for working so hard and in my opinion surpassing every other gennin team out there. Now come on in." She turned to walk into the store followed by her team. Spying the owner of the store, and vice-versa he noticed Ryuu.

" Ah Namikaze-san I see you have returned for your items, and brought me more customers?" Hioshigi-san laughed. " Ah Kurenai-san is this your team then?" After having spotted Kurenai. The Sensei of the team had wondered why Hioshigi was so familiar with Ryuu, until she noticed that the boys weapons were the same as the shops. Each smith had a style that was imparted into the weapons if only a small variation but it seemed Ryuu and Sasuke only shopped here.

"Hai, I'll be picking up my orders and I think Kurenai-sensei has ordered things for us as well. " Ryuu replied with a fox like grin as if he knew exactly what was going on.

The old smith smiled and proceeded to pull up large scroll with Ryuu's name on it and tossed it to him with a smile. Then went into the back to pull up four packages and placing them on the counter. "Now which one is for which Kurenai?"

Watching Ryuu roll open the scroll exposing several seals with markings indicating what was where, he flashed through a few seals his fingers glowing blue as he began lifting the seals from the paper and placing them on the inside of his holsters and around his belt the seals glowing brightly once they were placed only to dime down into a brighter blue against the black material. Kurenai was stunned as she didn't know what they all were, but it was more so that he was able to remove and transfer seals. She had never heard of that skill before.

Coughing brought her attention back to the smith, " Oh well seeing as you know Ryuu fairly well then the staff should be obvious, the twin set is for Sasuke and the Chēnburēdo are for Hinata." Hioshigi smiled, knowingly. He had already planned on making the staff for Ryuu after the first time they had met years ago, especially knowing the boys focus, skill, and ability with seals. After all Ryuu had developed some of the seals that he used on his weapons. Teaching him how to create summoning seals for weapons so that the owners could recall their weapons. Though it was a hefty price to place them on one. (Just so that they didn't place them on cheap weapons that were the mainstay of his business).

"Alright then," He began unwrapping the Chain blades to reveal dark blue metal links that were obviously chakra conductive metal, they were about six feet long each ending with the last several links being blade edged. " Theres also a scroll to go with them with some basic care and usage techniques. These aren't weapons used in this country mostly in Lighting Country." He handed over the weapons and scroll to the Lavender eyed girl. The next package were twin blades, both again dark blue, with swirl patterns etched into the blades, making them look almost like liquid themselves. " These are obviously twin nodaci, Chakra metal with summoning seals, and a few others, that will make them legendary in time I am sure. " He winked at Ryuu who just laughed at Sasuke's expression over the new blades.

"For Ryuu here, well after your Sensei told me you decided on calling your Taijutsu and Staff Style the Doragon no tsubasa I figured this with what you have helped out here with that I should test myself." He unwrapped a small rod that looked to be a long dragon of dark blue with silver etching around the scales. " It's got the same shrinking seal as your old one, but I added all the other seals that you gave me as well. Plus I put in that one seal on both your's and Sasuke's blades." Kurnenai was surprised and a bit worried about the cost. She didn't think that They would be so high quality of a weapon, but again she seemed to underestimate the depth of Ryuu and what he did in his free time. " Now, I'll cut you a deal Kurenai, since I knew who these were for, as long as you and your team only shop here for your weapons and supplies then I'll half the order cost of what I originally told you."

She considered this, and noticed that is how Ryuu probably got his weapons as well, and considering that her team was funding the shop with seals, and probably making a small bit of money from it anyways she agreed as half of 2000 Ryo would be a nice price since she got more than she bargained for yet again. " Deal, You got that only buying from the Wolf-Claw... I catch you with weapons bought elsewhere..." She left the threat hanging, as they all knew it would be personalized training with Anko. As one the team shuddered. " Good, but we have to leave to meet with out client. I hope you are all stocked up?" Sasuke and Ryuu nodded, as they placed their new weapons where their older ones were, placing those in a storage scroll. No sense in wasting them since they may have children to pass them on to one day. Hinata had finished wrapping her chains as the scroll had shown, and activating the locking seal on them that kept them attached to her body.

/East Gate/

The team arrived, with a bit more than they were last seen with, each of them minus Ryuu seemed to have their holsters filled with shuriken and kunai. To the naked eye it seemed that Ryuu wasn't wearing any weapons, but the team had long since found out that with him being well on his way to being a seal master and with that natural Fox like ingenuity that he seemed to posses that he didn't have need to have his weapons exposed, and with all the seals on his armor and what were hidden even under that as Anko had found out one day,that Ryuu had summoning seals on his underwear for weapons.

They collected their Client and with one last look at the village, the team and Tazuna left the safety and confines of Konoha and entered into the woods surrounding the village on the Road to Wave. Several hours had passed, and one Sober Tazuna, watched the 'children' that were highered to protect him move and flow around him in a seemless fashion, he admitted that he was impressed. They didn't complain or argue hell they didn't even seem to talk out side of answering a few question here or there. It was a bit unnerving to see children like this, but maybe there was a glimmer of hope for them.

"So Tazuna-san what is Wave like?" Ryuu had asked, he was curious as to what they would be dealing with and had already got the go ahead from Kurenai to ask the man about it.

"Well, it was once a prospering land, with the ocean and our closeness to several other nations we dealt in trade and had protection from them since we held their economies together." He sighed, " but a few years ago an evil man came in and started buying everything, closing us off from the rest of the nations. We are poor, and poverty stricken. Most of us can barely afford to feed ourselves let alone out families." He sighed, he hated being sober for this reason, but he was afraid the kid would hit him with that Sobering thing again. " It's why I am building the bridge, so we can be connected to the main land again and get out from under Gato's control.."

Ryuu nodded, and gave his team a look that went unnoticed even by Kurenai. They all nodded to the look. No matter what they were going to fix the problem and help them, even if it was outside of what they were 'told' to do. The small puddle caught their attention the next moment. IT was summer and hadn't rained in a few weeks, All three activated their eyes, not needing seals or even to say it as a focus. The spied the two nin laying in wait. Ryuu nodded to Sasuke, who flashed through handseals, _"Raiton:_ _Shōgeki no kangoku_ "_ L_ightingsurged from Sasuke's hand, and surround the puddle, sending up several columns of energy that surrounded it. Dispelling the henge the missing nin were using, revealing them to be ex-Kiri nin.

" You're the demon brothers." Kurenai, stated, after seeing their gauntlets and their headbands. She watched as Sasuke closed the electric cage around them making it touch them and sending waves of energy through them. " Why are you here?"

"We're here for the old Man Gato wants him dead." One of them spoke while the other smacked him upside the head. "Shut up."

Ryuu had disappeared only to reveal two hands coming up from under the two kiri nin and pulling them into the ground. Before he himself popped up between their heads, then deftly wedged two senbon in their necks." Move your heads to much and that will sever your spinal cord," with out a hand seal he summoned a kagbunshin, that shunshined to the village. " He's going to alert the ANBU of their pick up, and tell the Hokage, so that we get the Bingo price."

She was pleased with her team, not even killing them or really having to fight much it was a statement to their skills, though she feared when they would have to make their first kill. If this had been another team this would be beyond their skills but she had faith in her team and the look of determination in their eyes showed they wouldn't be backing out now. "Tazuna-san, would you care to explain how a C-ranked mission meaning bandits and theives translates to us finding other Ninja after you?"

The old man wished he could lie, but seeing how they had saved him couldn't do so, " As I told you my country is poor because of Gato. He is going to no ends to stop the bridge, and we couldn't afford anything higher."

She nodded looking to the team, " Then be glad you got our team, and I am sure once the bridge is completed your country will of course pay the difference in Mission rankings... As of now this is a B-ranked mission though it may become an A rank... I trust you are all aware of what this means and you are still prepared to go forward?" Each gennin nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

After the encounter of the Demon Brothers, team seven discovered a little more about their mission and resolved even harder to help the struggling nation and it's people. Hinata simply because she couldn't tolerate suffering of innocent people, and Ryuu and Sasuke because it was one step further into being able to prove themselves and to uphold their ideals. Kurenai was happy with her team and though she was wary about what may come on this mission she knew they could weather it together.

As they were walking towards the boat that would sneak them back into Wave, the Hyugga heiress finally spoke up on something that had been niggling away inside of her, "Ryuu-kun, Sasuke-kun... I.. want to thank you both for helping me. I understand that what my clan has said was wrong about me and about both of you." She blushed, "Ano I also want to tell you that I know who you are Ryuu, I am sorry that I haven't said anything but I have known since you first came back..."

Ryuu paused, mid-step at the last line. She knew? But then the Hyuuga if they watched him enough as a child could have noticed the chakra and the seal. " Hinita-chan you watched me when I was younger didn't you?" It all made sense how he was saved frequently at the last minute. She always had guards when she walked through the city, and it made sense that she in her gentle nature would try and help him.

She nodded, " Yes, when you came back with Neara-nii-chan I made her tell me, because I saw you." She blushed even more as she looked at Sasuke. " And I am glad that you both have family now. Ano, Sasuke, I don't know how you truly feel about Itachi-san... but I have overheard things from the Elders in my clan, and … I don't know which is worse.. but remember being a Shinobi means to look underneath the underneath." She softly hugged both stunned boys and kissed them both on the cheeks.

Sasuke was struck dumb as he listened to it all fearing for Ryuu being hurt because of his past, but when she brought up Itachi, he froze. She was saying there was something more to him killing the clan? What else could there be. He tried to remember, his father was always talking about how He should be hokage, and how Sarutobi had become weak and was betraying the village by not appointing some one stronger. Maybe that was it... but what else?

Ryuu, was looking between them both his mind flying at a thousand miles a minute. Until several things clicked into place. Most of his injuries as a child had been fire based, The times he spent in the Hokages office, maybe they found out about him being hidden away and tried to confront the Hokage about it.. No, they were going to kill him and take over. They used to be the police...maybe Itachi was saving the village, or working under orders of someone else to prevent it.

/Several days later/

After the revelation between the team they had once more grown closer, even Kurenai after over hearing the conversation between them had been closer to them all now that they all knew and accepted everything. 'This is what family is,' she sighed in another realization that she could never have children on her own. They had just recently arrived on the land of Wave after the boat had dropped them off, when all four of them tensed, before grabbing the old man and dropping to the ground as a large sword flung through where they once were.

"I see so it's the Mistress of Illusions leading a group of snot nosed brats," a mans voice spoke before he appeared on the flat of the swords blade, his bald head and blue tinged skin, giving away a little as two whom he was but it was the wrappings over his lower face, and the scar across his eye that revealed the most.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist." Kurenai spoke as she dropped into stance, Hinata activating her eyes, and shielding the Bridge builder as Sasuke and Ryuu both came up on either side of their Sensei Swords and staff in hand.

"Give up the old man, and I'll let you and the babies leave." He hopped from his sword and pulled it from the tree with one hand. Walking towards them he looked over the two boys on either side of the woman, seeing the strange pattern in their eyes. " Awe if it isn't the proud bloodlines of Konoha.. pampered and treated like royalty all because you were born with a trait... " He spit at them, " You know nothing of being a ninja and rely on your weak skills and tricks."

Ryuu and Sasuke lowered into their Stances both were their weapons version of the Dragon's Wing style. Before launching themselves at the Missing Nin, _"Rising Dragon Wing," "Dragon Tail Slam" _Both boys called out their individual Attacks as Sasuke brought his blades up in an X before dispersing The chakra from the weapons jutsu, creating an illusory image of Dragons wings from his blade as the struck the Large sword that blocked the attack as Ryuu launched himself over Sasuke's back his own staff giving the same visual of a Dragons tail as he let loose a blast of wind Chakra behind it. Both attacks slamming into the Zanbato at the same time, each leaving it's mark as Sasuke's was filled with lighting and Ryuu's gouged into the metal with his wind attack.

Zabuza was pushed back by the force of the attack from the two midgets, 'I've never fought this style. It's the same but with different weapons.' He thought, as he was suddenly wrapped up in vines, and the sky darkened. He cursed himself.

Kurenai took the distraction to cast her Genjutsu on him, right as Ryuu looked back at her, he caught the sequence, and began one of his own. _"Moukuton:__Piasu Tsuru kēji _" Causing real vines to rise up from the ground and ensnare Zabuza. Just as he tried to dispel the genjutsu.

He tried to move finding himself still trapped in string vines."I dispelled it, how?" He looked at the Jounnin and then saw the blond boy holding a seal. Just as two chains shot past the boys head piercing his shoulders. " Argh" He looked down to see the sharp blades leading to the small girl that was with the team. 'If this is anything like the rest of their village I may just join them.. but it's a pity I still have to kill the old man."

"Zabuza Momochi you are captured, you will be handed over to Konoha and then returned to Kiri." Kurenai spoke just moments before two needles struck the man in the neck causing him to go limp as a younger Nin in a Hunters mask dropped from the trees.

"I would like to thank you for the assist in capturing this fugitive. Now I will remove the corpse and return to Kiri." The Hunter-nin spoke softly as they grabbed the body and vanished. Leaving Team 7 stunned but relieved. That was until Ryuu spoke up.

"Kurenai-sensei... Hunter-nin decapitate and destroy the body on site... also from what I noticed those needles were pressre point only... meaning a false death state." Ryuu looked towards her seeing the nod and dawn of comprehension.

"How long?" She asked, she didn't know herself her knowledge of medicine extended as far as how to put on a band-aide or wrap a wound.

"Given the injury from Hinata-chan and the danage to the nervous system from the False Death.. I would say a week to two weeks depending on how adept anyone around him is at medical treatments." He spoke up after thinking for a moment, a 'week at the earliest.'

/Arriving at Tazuna's/

The team arrived in the Village and entered Tazuna's home, to find his daughter and Grandson sitting in the living room. " I'm Home.. and I brought some Ninja to help." He smiled at his Daughter as she noticed that he was sober. Running to hug him she looked over the team and it's leader.

"Thank you for agreeing to help my father. It means so much to us."

Ryuu looked between them, "We are also going to be helping around town. People shouldn't have to suffer like this." He spoke with a vindication that the chorus us of "hai' from both Hinata and Sasuke only sealed the deal.

"You don't have too, but we will appreciate all the help." Tsunami finished, " Now there are two guest rooms upstairs, that you will be using and dinner will be ready shortly.

The team headed up to the rooms, to rest and freshen up for a moment, "Now, I'll guard Tazuna for the week while you three help out around town, Ryuu I know you will either start a clinic or help out, Hinata I would like you to collect herbs and help with making salves as well as perhaps start a Kitchen for those who can't afford to eat." Turning to Sasuke, " You, can spend the week working on your Doton Manipulation and help repair homes and maybe fix their wall." The three nodded before they split up to wash off the dirt and grime of traveling and fighting.

/Three days later/

Ryuu had taken over one of the small inns in the village and immediately spent hours between himself and his clones working on all the ill and injured. The smile never leaving his faces. Hinata and Tsunami would bring him meals and the clean bandages that they made along with the ointments and salves that they both worked on.

The sounds and vibrations of the earth shifting would echo through out the days as Sasuke helped either shape the stones for the bridge or repaired homes with himself and his clones, working each day into exhasution, but with a happy smile on his face.

Hinata between working on the salves, and helping prepare the supplies for medical needs, she and her few clones she could make, ran a soup kitchen after having the village bring all the food they had to her. She had began working in eveything so that they all could have something to eat.

The three young ninja brought the village hope, and a small amount of happiness in the week that they had spent there so far. Even Kurenai as she worked along side the workers on the bridge, handing planks, stone or nails when needed. But so far she found there was a life coming back to the small town in Wave, and perhaps it would spread to the country as well.

After the end of the day all four found themselves sitting around Tazuna's table relaxing with a bit of a snack and some tea. " I'm proud of you three, and I am sure the Hokage will be as well once this is over and has read the reports." Kurenai smiled at her tired team.

"Well, I have been training two of the villagers to run the clinic after we leave, and between Hinata-chan and I we are leaving scrolls on medicines that can be made here." Ryuu spoke up after a sip.

"Ano, I am also teaching several of the kids our age how to cook and run the soup kitchen." Hinata smiled. This is what she became a ninja for. Not for the fighting or the battles but for the chance to help and make a difference for people who need the help.

Sasuke yawned, " At the rate I am going we can make two bridges, and my reserves will be larger than Ryuu's." He laughed and so did the others. "But, honestly I should have the base wall finished in a few days since I seem to have mastered the Doton: Yaei-chi no kabe. The walls are six feet thick and about twelve feet high." That was about a fourth of the size of Konoha's walls but this wasn't a Ninja Village. " Two more days and I'll have the Village done, then another two patching and strengthening and it should be solid."

"Good," Kurenai smiled and so did Tazuna and his Daughter. They had been the most surprised at the kindness and generosity that the young ninja had shown. Then again the true surprise came at their level of skill and how they handled themselves. " Finish the wall, and then you can have a day off, Hinata I am sure between the village and those you have taught you can take some time off as well." Kurenai sighed as she looked to Ryuu, there wasn't really a way for him to rest completely." Ryuu, you will still have to send clones to the clinic every so often but I am sure you can use the time off as well."

The team nodded looking forward to a day off from all the work, even if it was for a good cause they were still young and were burning themselves out. Strangely they could almost hear the voice of a green glad ninja utter the 'flames of Youth' on the winds. All in the room seemed to shudder.

/ On the Seventh day/

They were resting, well resting as much as this team seemed to do anyways. They had all turned the day into a training day along the river outside the village. The boys had secretly worked their Doton skills around the outside of the village, by working the tunnels many feet below the ground from the river bed into the now walled Town so that the water would spring up in the small ponds that they had worked through out the town. For either fresh water, or for working gardens, Since at Night Ryuu had been sneaking out and using his Mouktuon training to bring life to the town in the ways of plants and trees. IT had been a great training for him to familiarize himself with all the plants and trees that seemed to grow here, as well as his many outings to collect the seeds and starters for all the plants.

Ryuu had realized that it was less straining if he had the plants or seeds to work with, though that was only for raw focus. Jutsu it was another thing entirely but the seeds did yield to the creation of one Jutsu that he would only use if death was the only way. But that's where we find Ryuu now, several yards away from a Napping Sasuke and a sunbathing Hyuuga.

The blonde walked through the forest with several pouches as he looked over the plants and coaxed out the seeds. A dark haired girl was seen picking at the herbs, and it was one he had yet to meet." Excuse me, perhaps I could help?" He asked, noticing that they were healing herbs.

The girl looked up from her work noticing it was one of the ninja that had fought Zabuza-sama." Perhaps if you want... Are you a Ninja?" The girl asked Ryuu, who only smiled.

"Yea, I'm here with my team to help Wave so they don't have to suffer anymore from Gato's trying to sell them as slaves and starving them to death." His blue eyes sparkled with his confidence.

"Do you have some one precious to you to protect?" The girl had asked after a time, of them both filling the basket with herbs.

"Yea. I have my brother and the Old man...even Hinata-chan and Kurenai-sensei. Those are the closet but I have others. Too." He spoke with a goofy smile.

"That's good because you can only truly be strong if you have some one to protect." The girl spoke again but this time as she walked away with a smile." My names Haku, and I'm a boy."

Ryuu's jaw dropped to the ground, figuratively as the girl.. no boy corrected his assumptions. He had never seen someone so graceful or even attractive yet it was a boy. He was dumbfounded. " Well tell Zabuza to get better." He shunshined out as a senbon stuck into the tree he was standing in front of.

"It's a shame we could not have met under other circumstances... I will try not to kill your precious people." With that the boy disappeared into the woods.

/ A few days later/

Sasuke had decided to make the Bridge into part of the town and had extened the walls from the gates all the way to the bridge. Leaving plenty of space on either side for homes, or even vendors and future businesses. He had thought if someone could cut the town from the bridge then it wouldn't be a good thing. The hardes part he realized was helping the villagers install the gates, since thy were the main city on this side of wave they had three roads leading out of the town and had to put four gates up one for the new bridge, and three for the other roads. Between him and the few spare carpenters in the city they also worked in Towers that were on the inner walls so that they could patrol the tops of the walls.

Which is why Sasuke was left to sleep in as the other headed to the bridge, since today was the day that Ryuu had figured Zabuza would be ready to show up, if his meeting with Haku was anything to go by. " Well It looks like another month and the bridge will be finished, " Tazuna said as they walked up to the bridge only to find it deserted. "where is everyone?"

Ryuu and Hinata both activated their respective Doujutsu, Hinata gasping as she could see the wokers were locked up on boats. Both could see the chakra in the mist that was starting to roll in. The small sound of metal hitting the stone work of the bridge, as Zabuza and Haku appeared from the mist.

"Looks like we meet again, Haku take care of the blond, The Mistress here has a little business with me." They looked at the team seeing that Hinata had already stepped back to protect Tazuna. Just as Ryuu Charged at the male apprentice of Zabuza forcing them off to one side of the bridge, as Kurenai launched herself at Zabuza. Knowing that the only way to survive was to keep him from using that sword.

Ryuu and Haku were trading hits, He had never found some one that could dodge most if not all of his strikes. This boy was a few years older than him and it amazed him at how agile and flexible he was. But on the other hand Ryuu was dodging most every strike as well. It was near standstill until Haku caught one of his punchs, "It saddens me to fight you, but I must to protect Zabuza-sama." the boy the flashed through one handed seals, which shocked Ryuu even as his mind started to process the potential and began creating a way to do it as well. _" Hyuton: Demonic Ice Mirrors"_ As several mirrors formed and created a dome around them. Haku released The hand and jumped into the Mirror cast images of himself around to all of them. " I will make this swift."

Ryuu was shocked as he felt the senbon strike him from all angles, not even seeing Haku appear from the mirrors. He struggled and blocked as many as he could, seeing after images. The thought dawning on him as he realized that the jutsu allowed the boy to move to fast for even his Kagegan to predict to movements. fast enough to intercept them. Even if he could at least block them. "You don't have to fight me, Gato is an evil person.. we could stop this and save the village. Why?"

The boy in the mirrors spoke, "Because it is Zabuza-sama wish to retake Kiri and end the wars, to do so he needs the money that Gato is paying him." The boy leapt out of the mirror before Ryuu, both boys slicing into each other covering the other in blood their own or the others. Naruto Froze as his felt the chakra within his seal start to boil and lash out through his skin pulling the blood into his body. forcing the bloodline to fuse with him making it stronger, twisting his coils his chakra his mind to adapt to the the new power. He let out a Scream of pain as his body started to convulse.

/With Kurenai/

The two Jounnin were clashing Kunai to Sword as the both danced across the bridge, the clash of metal and the sparks were all they could see as the were forcing each other around. The smooth surface of the stone coated in the moisture from the mist making them slide with each thrust, every swing and parry of the others attacks. "You're strong for a woman, " Zabuza spoke as they clashed once more before both leaped back.

"It's not because I am a woman, I worked hard to get to this level and I am still working to get stronger." She spoke as she threw out a wave of shuriken with her free hand, was the missed or struck the sword he used. She started casting a genjutsu but instead of personally latching it into his system like so many, she latched it into the mist. Forcing him to power it as he kept up the mist. Once it settled she started dodging around him to get behind him. Right as she was about to strike him his sword came around to block.

"Your genjutsu won't work on me in the mist, I don't have to see you to hit you. I was trained in Kiri, we use out other senses to fight." He spoke as he pushed her off the blade sliding back into his stance before rushing at her again, the sparks of the sword striking the edge of her kunai. He wouldn't loose to her, even if she fought with a spirit much like his own. Fierce and determined. Zabuza was sure if he had met her outside of this he might have tried to court her but for now she was his enemy.

/With Sasuke/

he woke up feeling the sun hitting his face, "Shit I'm late!" He rushed to get dressed as he made his way down the stairs he heard a small crash from the kitchen he moved into the room to see Tsunami being held by one of Gato's men, and tried to figure out how hey got into the town. " Move and your mom Dies Brat!" That's when he saw Inari holding a butcher nice from the counter. Twitch and then rush at the man. Sasuke, quickly replaced himself with Inari and lunged his sword into the mans head, the body going limp as he pulled her from the now dead mans grasp.

She hugged him, then ran to her son. " Thank you." She wept out.

Sasuke turned to look at them, " Thanks Inari.. if you hadn't tried to save your mom and distract him.. I wouldn't have been able to help." He looked at the door as he realized that if they were here then the bridge was being attacked. " Stay safe and go find some of the other villagers and stay with them. I have to go help my brother and the others." Taking off out the door the wind whipping where he had once stood.

He ran to the bridge to find it covered in mist, and saw Tazuna and Hinata standing with their back to the wall. Looking further with his kagegan, he could see Kurenai and Zabuza fighting, turning he saw Haku and Ryuu clash, and then Ryuu start to scream as he fell to the ground. Sasuke rushed into the dome with out thought, seeing his brother on the ground not moving. He turned to look at the boy in the mirrors. " You will wish you had never killed my brother." The kagegan began to spin wildly, as he started flashing through hand signs, _"Raiton: Rairyuu Endan"_ Both watched as a large Dragon of Lightning flew from Sasukes arm and started to crash into the mirrors bouncing from each one, until it cracked and destroyed a mirror causing the jutsu to break. Haku falling to the ground on top of Ryuu.

That's when he felt it, the small pulse in an other wise still body, "He's alive." The boy coughed, as the exhaustion from the charka wore on him, looking into the spinning blue and black eyes of Sasuke, as he noted the boy was holding a final seal in his hands.

As they looked upon each other, the mist faded dispelled by the lack of chakra to support it. Haku could see Zabuza on his knees looking at the woman that held a Kunai to his throat." No!" Haku screamed out as he pushed the last of his chakra into his body pushing Zabuza out of the way ending with the Kunai piercing him.

"Good, I can just have them kill you all off now." Those who were conscious looked to see a fat man surround by goons." And I don't have to pay you either." He chuckled as he motioned for the men to start the attack. The waves of men lept and climbed from the boats as he stood on the end of the unfinished bridge to enjoy the 'saving of money'.

Zabuza looke to the nearly dead Haku, then to Kurenai." If we live... I want to take you on a date." He forced himself up and charged at the mercs just as Sasuke started flinging Jutsu down upon them. Kurenai smiled for some reason as she too joined the fray. The blood and dead bodies covered the bridge as the last of the thugs were cut down, the three nin were bleeding and hurt as they looked at Gato.

Just as they were ready to strike an arrow passed between them sticking out of the mans throat as he gurgled and collapsed onto the ground, his life fleeing from the wound. Turning, they saw the village behind them and Inari standing with a boy in his hand. " This is our Village." Then the villages came and started collecting Ryuu and Haku taking them into the clinic as the rest began the arduous task of removing the bodies and collecting all the weapons and armor.

/Several Days later/

Ryuu had woken up to find himself inside his mindscape once more.

/Mindscape/

He looked around as his mother once more appeared, as she had done years ago and not since. " I'm affraid this is the last time I'll be showing up Naruto-kun." She held him, as they both hugged each other. "I just want you to be careful around bloodline users, it's the Kyuubi skill that you have picked up that knocked you out."

He looked at her curiously, " What do you mean skill I thought all I had was the chakra and the knowledge.."

"No, you have that but each demon or spirit has a unique ability, that becomes part of it's hosts." She explained as she craddled her son for maybe the last time until he passes on to join them in death. " The Kyuubi had the ability to absorb bloodlines and techniques, it's how you have so many affinities. Just like you absorbed Tenzo's Moukuton... though you were unconscious when that happened." SHe pointed to the Dragons that had come to represent his Elemental skill. " That Haku boy had an Ice Bloodline. Now you have it, but it's stronger... just like everything you have absorbed this way. It's how the Kyuubi had become the most feared of the Bijju."

Ryuu nodded, as he could feel the power of ice with in him, not only as a bloodline now but stronger because of his matching affinities. "Does this mean that anytime I get blood from someone with a blood line that I will take it?"

"No, only a bloodline that won't affect what you already have. Just like you can't have another Doujutsu, but elemental bloodlines yes, however there are other bloodlines that you should look out for because they are deadly unless you are suppose to have them but I think you will be fine. Just promise me to stay away from the Kaguya bloodline.. It might actually kill you if you take it in." She spoke with a tear in her eyes."You have made me proud, and I have put all the knowledge from Uzu that I possessed in your mental library. Trust Kurenai, and that seal for summoning that you are working on.. will work use it and become the best ninja you can.. I will always love you and be proud of you."

She leaned down to kiss her boy on the forehead, and just as her lips touched she faded, the power in her seal now gone. Just as the training seal on him flashed in a bright white before becoming nothing more than dust on his forehead to be blown away by the wind. He could feel the injuries to his body as he walked into the tower, to see a massive wall of Blue with the Uzamaki swirl over the 'books' before he went through them placing them on the shelves watching them fade from the powerful glowing blue into the traditional colors of his mind as he sorted them one by one as his bodily injuries healed.

/outside/

Team 7 plus Zabuza sat next to the beds of both Ryuu and Haku, watching as the few clones that remained worked on healing them as they dispearsed back to their master as they wore out theire supply of chakra. They watched as the seal in his forehead became visible and flashed leaving what appeared to be very dried blood in it's shape. " If that happened, then He has full control over his chakra." Sasuke stated, with a smile knowing that his brother was going to live, seeing that. Team seven looked to see Ryuu start to glow as his chakra started to pulse in warm waves from his body as they watched him heal before their eyes, even then the aura seemed to cover them and they too felt the relaxing touch of healing.

He opened his eyes, "I feel like I just got ran over by Lee and Gui-sensei." Ryuu chuckled but felt the pure freedom from the chakra seal, amazed out how light and free he actually felt from it, though he could see the slight glow of his chakra, which he reigned back in until he couldn't see it outside of his body anymore. "I'm going back to sleep wake me when it's over." Before his eyes closed and everyone seemed to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Five weeks have passed since the Battle of the Bridge, well that's what the villagers of the newly renamed village of Nami no Ryuu in the land of Waves called it. Between the work on the bridge, the assest taken from Gato's hideouts and the massive work done by team seven the Village was more than just that. It became the trade center it once was. The land of Wave brought people in to help with the project, the sea port was expanded and Tazuna, the newly appointed Daimyo of the country had made great leaps and bounds. Though it was still a far cry from it's former glory but it was on it's way up. As the villagers waved and smiled at the gennin as they made their way through town.

Ryuu and Haku had worked hard and turned the old inn into an actual Hospital for the Village, having several trained medics now, though none were Med-nins but it was the best they could do in a month. The Sasuke Wall, was finished and even improved upon from it's crude Jutsu based form with the help of several new contractors. Even Hinata's Refuge had grown since then being given a full time staff and became the new Half-way home and Orphanage under Tsunami's control. All in all the everyone was amazed by the progress a few teenagers could accomplish in the town,

Even Zabuza had found a calling for his time in the Village, he had started training the Daimyo's new body guards as well as a police force. To say they looked the part was far from it. Most of the time they could be seen going to or coming from the Hospital. Though they may not be able to take him down they had learned quite a bit from him, and even the retired Samurai that once fill Wave had started to come back and pick up the way of the sword once more.

But as all things they must come to an end, which is where Team 7 Zabuza and Haku could be found now, standing in Fire Country as they watched the last stone of the bridge settle into place. What no one saw however where the fifty Ryuu clones scampering under the bridge placing seals. Different ones for strengthening, and others for repair, and several others that would only trigger with key things happening on the bridge, He had alreay placed the same seals around the wall and through out the village. Needless to say Among all those that would be venturing to Konoha the Blond looked the most exhausted.

"Ryuu, you look tired?" Hinata asked as she looked at him worriedly. She had noticed how he had been wearing himself out since the bridge, either working or studying.

"I'll be fine Hinata-chan this is the good kind of tired. Besides we have the soon to be Demon Swordsman of Konoha to protect us." He chuckled as did everyone else.

With cheers and farewells they left the land, knowing that it was much better than they had left it. Also with the the documents to open up trading between Fire country and the Land of Waves plus the expected mission pay for the C turned A rank mission. Then of course The village had paid them all for their work with their individual operations. Ryuu for his founding and training of the Hospital, Sasuke for his work on the Village itself, Hinata for her work with the Hospital and the Shelter and Zabuza and Haku for their work with the Hospital and the training of the village police as well.

Four clones sat under the bridge waiting as the listened for the villagers to decide on the bridges name." So what should we name the bridge dad?"

The old man thought for a while, "Well I take it The Great Tazuna Bridge is a no?" Looking as everyone just laughed and shook there head at him. " Then I guess we should call it the Great Dragon Bridge." He smiled, and the two gates shall be the Ryuu and Sasuke gates. And the Four supports can be named after the others." The crews went to work building the placards but everyone stopped when they heard the echoes of a boy yelling out, and Four stone Dragons seemed to fly from the ends of the bridge and wrapped up and around the supports all four heads resting on the center Cross support of the bridge. Then the began to glow as the clones all placed similar seals on the dragons. Only time might tell what they were for.

/Konoha/

The two days it took for them to return had been uneventful minus Ryuu telling everyone what they had done with the bridge. But now we find the five Shinobi standing infront of the Hokage. "So, you are telling me that these reports are accurate?" The old man spoke, as he held not only Kurenai's written report but a report written and sealed by the Wave Daimyo himself about what occurred in that village.

"Yes Hogage-sama." They all chimed, it was a little much to take in but then he looked at whom he was speaking about. Ryuu had been trained by himself and many others in their respected fields and well Ryuu passed that training on to his team.

"Very well, I will see that your mission payment is placed into your accounts, as well as the 'additional' payments that were sent with you." He sighed but felt slightly younger knowing that maybe there was hope for the future and the Will of Fire. "We will also start sending Medic teams in two month intervals to contiune supporting and training in your Hospital Ryuu-kun." the old man laughed seeing the blond blush slightly.

Turning to look at the two they had brought with them, " As for you two I will extend probationary Shinobi licenses to you, and instate Zabuza as a Jounnin. Haku, from what I have been lead to believe we will place you as a Chunnin and instate you primarily at the Hospital as a Medic." Looking to them all he read Ryuu's fingers. [Stay at my place til enough to get own.]

He smiled, " As for living arrangements, one of our clans has offered you Sanctuary until you are able to afford your own places." He chuckled seeing the dumbfounded looks on the two nin's faces. "Ryuu and Sasuke can show you to where you will be staying. Zabuza I would like you to report here tomorrow for some missions and to get to know your fellow Jounnin. Haku just follow Ryuu tomorrow as he will be your Supervisor at the Hospital." He dismissed the team and the two newly appointed Konoha nins. Watching them leave he let out a sigh.

"The kids nothing like I thought he would be Sensei." A strange white haired man with red facial markings appeared in the window. Looking at the Hokage for an answer.

"Tell me Jaraiya have you found anything about the Namikaze clan that was destroyed a few years ago?" Sarutobi smiled to himself before turning to look at one of his students.

"No, it strange it's like the never even existed..." He paused looking to his once teacher. " You don't mean to tell me that kid is Minato's son..."

The hokage just laughed, "He's starting to look like him isn't he?" The man motioned for the Toad Sage to get out of the window and take a seat. "I would expect that you are planning on apprenticing him at some point?"

"Maybe, depends on how the Fox's chakra is acting up."

"Oh it never has, and I need you to continue his seal training. I was never as good as you or Minato-kun and he's already learned everything I can teach him in that aspect." The Hokage laughed heartedly at the gapping look his former student gave him.

"The boys only 13 how long have you been training him? And on top of that what else should I know? Since he looked awfully chummy with the Uchiha kid." Sadly it seemed for our illustrious Pervert and Spy extraordinare that he has been out of the loop for too many years when it comes to his home village.

"Well let me fill you in, and you might want to grab him before Tsunade finds out about him." the Hokage chuckled as he began the long tale of the transformation of Naruto to Ryuu Namikaze.

/Time is Fleeting? /

Many months had passed since their first mission outside the Village of Konoha, and life has moved on from that moment though in many ways had changed. Team 7 still remained close as Sasuke and Hinata seemed to grow closer, Kurenai had taken Zabuza up on the offer of a date and have been together ever since. Yet, that is not the matter at hand as we see our team of shinobi settled down in training area 44 each with scrolls and their Sensei and two unofficial ones, (Zabuza and Anko) sitting near by.

"Now, as you know it's time for the Chunnin Selection exams, and I have nominated you all for promotion." Kurenai spoke as she watched them look up from the scrolls they were studying. "Not that you need them to prove you are Chunnin but the pay raise and the fancy vests are a bonus ne?" She chuckled.

"Sensei, uhm Ryuu found out about your problem... and well," Hinata spoke up as Ryuu shot her a look before he chose to finish.

"What Hinata-chan is saying is that we all have come to consider you like our mother. And I have come up with a seal that will allow you to have kids." He offered her the scroll with all the information on it, though it had not been him alone and was mostly from the Uzamaki scrolls he had managed to summomn.

/Flashback/

"Well Sasuke, I finally figured out how to get all the scrolls from any clans I am related to." Ryuu spoke after finishing the Seal pattering in the library floor wiping the sweat from his brow.

"That's good right, I mean it's not like you would be stealing them so go ahead, after all it's OUR clans scrolls any how." Sasuke said looking up from one of the few scrolls that he hadn't had time to read on control exercises for elemental training. "Beside they wouldn't know where to find them if you did."

The both laughed for a while as Ryuu focused on activating the Summoning seal. The library filled with smoke as more than they though appeared there. Stacks of armor, weapons, and scrolls filled the area. Ryuu staggered as he felt the massive drain on his Chakra.

Sasuke leapt up to catch him, "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm just guessing some of this stuff was sealed or behind barriers or it wouldn't have taken most of my chakra to do this." He took a seat and a deep breath. As he felt a shiver go down his spine, as if Several people through out the Nations cursed him at once. Two of which he would meet face to face one day soon.

"You rest I'll make the clones and have them sort through everything." Before he noticed one of the scrolls roll off the pile, the seal of the Six Path Sage resting on its cover." Ryuu...Naruto...I think you should see this..."

/End Flashback/

Kurenai had taken the scroll and looked it over. She had limited understanding in how to create seals but she could discern their purposes well enough. " If.. I am reading this right... I just won't be able to use any chakra while I am pregnant?"

Ryuu, nodded and looked between Zabuza and Kurenai, delivering a strong message to the Older man, 'hurt her and you will DIE.' "Yea, plus you should only need it the first time, as it should repair the damage to the organs. While it's being used." She dropped the scroll and grabbed all three of her team into a huge hug, even Anko shed a tear for her friend knowing that was the one thing that had always been denied her since she became a ninja.

"Now, you three take the day off and do what ever it is you want. Just meet at the Academy in room 301 by 10 am tomorrow." she spoke through tears, as she wouldn't be able to do anything for the rest of the day. But she would be taking the seal to the Hokage to have him look it over. But even the chance and along with the fact that they thought of her like a mother and they were trying to give her the chance to truly be one was a gift that no woman could withstand.

/Later that day/

Ryuu and Haku were walking back from the Hospital when they heard the sound of a kid crying out for help. Both of which rounded the corner to see Konohamaru bing held by his scarf in the air by what appeared to be a guy in a cat suit. " Hey, put him down."

"Make me, the little brat deserves it for running into me."

"Perhaps, you didn't hear me, put the Hokage's grandson down now... Or I will make sure you end up in wooden box to be sent home to your family." Ryuu spoke coolly as his eyes swirled into the active kagegan.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace. Releaze him." A voice spoke from the shadows until a swirl of sand appeared leaving a Red-headed kid that look like he either wore too much eye-liner or hadn't slept in years.

The cat-suit dropped the kid, who ran behind Ryuu, "thanks boss."

"You're from Suna, I am assuming here for the exams." Ryuu spoke looking between the three from the Desert, as haku looked over and then left with the young Sarutobi.

"Yes, we are. Though I am curious about you. What is your name?"

"Namikaze Ryuu, and you would be?"

"Sabuka no Garra, Kankuro and Temari." The red he replied indicating each of them,"I look forward to seeing you in the exams Namikaze. So does Mother."

Ryuu twitched, as he felt he seal trying to pull something. It was then that he realized that the other boy was a jailer, and out of reflex his hands flashed seals, "_Fūin sa reta shūjin no tensō"_ (Seal Prison Transfer) His fingers glowing blue as the slammed into Gaara's abdomen. Before pulling back and placing his hand onto his own seal causing it to spin rapidly, a vortex of solid blue chakra passed between them, a brown ball was sucked out of Gaara and into Ryuu's seal before it finished.

The two siblings stood by transfixed, almost as if some presence was keeping them from interfering. Maybe it was their own fear as seeing another person attack Gaara and that Gaara would kill them, but nothing seemed to happen, until the light stopped leaving both boys to stand there Ryuu with a smile on his face, as he leaned in a whipsered, "You are free." Though they didn't hear what was said, but saw the smile on Gaara's face before he closed his eyes and started snorring.

Temari began to freak out, " Shit, we can't let him sleep it will come out again."

Ryuu just laughed, " Let him rest... I have removed his Burden from him. You have your Brother back now. Remember this moment when the time comes." Then in a swirl of sand he left. Leaving two very stunned Ninja behind and one sleeping peacefully for the first time in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

The swirl of sand deposited Ryuu in the training grounds of his home, as his tight grip on his control finally slipped the chakra blaring out around him sending shockwaves along the grass and bending the trees away from his body. The dirt rising from the ground swirling around his body as his eyes shifted from their beautiful blue to a sickly yellow with slits. "No... **NO..**No.. I will not let you win,** You are mine to destroy!**" The young boys voice switched between that of his soft timber and that of a raving beast of power as they fought for control over his body.

/Mind Scape/

The once beautiful place that was his mind seemed to rage under a storm as Ryuu stood on the edge of the Ocean of Chakra that had at one time belonged to the Kyuubi. " You will go into the seal Demon," as he called out to his elemental dragons each waking and starting to strike the One tailed demon Shikaku with their power.

"**I will not bow to a mortal like you." **The demon raged as it fought against the blue chains that tried to force the beast into the seal The dragons striking against the Sand creature with a frightening display of power,

"The Shinigami created this seal to hold and contain the greatest of you Demons, you will not win!" Ryuu began shouting as he started going through seals concentrating on the chakra that swirled beneath the demon, as well as the seals he had placed over the seal meant to contain a Biiju. Upon reaching the last hand seal everything stop moving, before the Tower burst a beam of light into the air, rending the clouds of the storm.

"_**I have come, Shikaku..."**_ the spirit called out from everywhere yet no where at once. The great force of power seemed to weigh heavily upon Ryuu inside his mind and outside it as well. **_"You have two choices. You may die and give all that you are to your host... Or you may leave your power and knowledge with him and I take your soul to be judge by Kami herself."_** The reaper spoke as he appeared between Ryuu and the Demon.

The demon stilled as he saw the Shinigami, hearing the words echoed through out the mental landscape of the boy that had ripped him from his host. **"I would rather die than be judged by some weak excuse of a God."** The Raccoon like demon raged as he struggled against it's bonds.

"_**Then so be it."**_ The Death god spoke, before he lunged out with his bone hands and ripped the soul from the demon holding it in his hand he turned to face Ryuu before he consumed the soul, letting the boy watch what he was doing. **_"You have started down a path that has been laid before you by those that came before. Know this, Kami has blessed you in ways even I do not comprehend you are the child of a great Destiny, you are one of the Heirs to the Sage of Six Paths. You who inherited his knowledge and natural skills. You have 7 more before you are the Heir of his Chakra. 7 more members of your family you must contain. To be his true heir you path will be dangerous, and you could give rise to something far more Dangerous than the Biiju, or you could bring about a time of peace."_** the God soon vanished clearing the skies.

The once crystal blue ocean of chakra, now seemed murky with a tainted brown power. Yet the seal placed over the ocean the one meant to contain and purify thrummed to life and began extracting the chakra and cleansing it. Ryuu took in the dragons once more as they lined up again to take their silent watch, Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Lightning, Wood, Ice, and now a Dragon of Shifting Sands. With that he took to the tower to find tomes of red and brown littering the floor. Again taking up the task of placing all he had 'learned' to the shelves.

/Outside/

The raging force of his chakra slowed only to start spreading waves of the elements from his body, scorching, soaking, freezing, shocking, growing rending the air and ground before it all settled. Leaving his huddled body in a crater of life and death.

Those in the Village that could remember the night that the nine tailed demon attacked their village shuddered in fear as Shinobi began scouring the village and the surrounding areas to see if they could find the source of the foul Chakra. But before they could hone in on it, the power simply vaninshed. The Hokage in his tower, peered through his crystal orb, watching Ryuu tame another beast it seemed. Though how he could hold two demons he didn't know. With a flash he vanished from his office to appear next to Ryuu.

Rolling him over he pulled up the boys shirt to inspect the seal, but his jaw dropped when he saw the changes, and most obvious many alterations to the seal. "Ryuu what have you done?" To his surprise the boy answered.

"I killed another one old man," he laughed dryly as he was tired from the ordeal.

"What do you mean killed?"

"I never held the Kyuubi, just it's chakra and skills. Just like I know have the Ichibi's chakra and skills" He paused to take a breath and pushed himself up onto his elbows. " The seal, when Dad used it the Shinigami took the demons soul leaving everything else. Every demon or spirit I can trap in my seal the same thing will happen." He sighed trying not to fall asleep in the mess. "Just don't be mad at me." With that he passed out.

Sarutobi had heard many things, seen many things and done many things. But to find out that a boy had discovered how to steal demons from their hosts and then destroy them within his own seal on his body was something he had never heard of nor even imagined to be possible. He sent an ANBU to summon Neara to have her look at him. It was something he had feared for but he wanted answers.

After a few moments she arrived, and instantly activated her Byuakugan, and gasped. "Hokage-sama... what happened?"

"Ryuu some how figured out a way to remove Biiju and trap them in he seal, and through doing so brings the shinigami back to destroy the soul of the demon." He paused to look at the worried Healer. " Is there anything wrong with him that you can tell me?"

She quickly performed a diagnostic jutsu, and gasped. " It's.. he's.. actually pefectly fine except his healing rate is doubled... his metabolism just the same. But it's his chakra pathways that are strange." She looked up at the Hokage, with a confused look." They are multiplying and shifting. As you know humans have set pathways that are unique to each person, though they all connect and flow over certain points.. their tenketsu." She paused. " The way his are right now, as they have stabilized I could strike everyone of his tenketsu, and it wouldn't shut off the flow of his chakra. It's like he has layers of pathways now some on the surface and others deeper."

The Hokage nodded, and after seeing how they had discovered this before, He had assumed that it was how they coped with the added foreign chakra by making more pathways. But, now it seemed that there was something else to it entirely. " Neara-chan this stays out of his records of course, but from what he told me before he passed out. He contains the knowledge, skills, and power of the Biiju that he traps this way." He sighed. "I need you to get me Inoichi."

/Inside Ryuu's room/

Sarutobi looked at the arrival of Neara and Inoichi, "I'm glad you could come but something has come to my attention and I sadly cannot move with out knowing. I need you to walk his mind and discover anything unusual."

The other man nodded and flashed through the seals for the Mind possesion slumping over in the chair.

/Mindscape/

Inoichi, arrived among a grassy field, surrounding what looked like a village with people, and buildings. The forest away from the down looked forbidding as he turned to see a vast ocean of blue, with a darkness under it. He had never seen a mind like this before, as he passed the people of the town he touched one and got a rush of information about that person. " I see so the people are manifestations of his knowledge of them." He looked at the building noting how some were horribly proportioned to others. " If the people represent themselves, then the building must be respective abilities or knowledge in those areas."

He moved along learning some interesting things about how the Namikaze's mind worked compared to other people. It was amazing and organized but in a way that you could spend time here in peace meditating.

"Hey, You're not suppose to be here." He heard echo from around him, seeing Dragons of different colors and what looked like elements surround him. "Take him to the boss."

He soon found himself brought to the large tower, where he saw the boy sitting there with a stack of scrolls and books. He would pick on up look through it before it faded to a wisp and entered the tower or flowed out into his mental city. " Release him, and return to your posts." The dragons obeyed and vanished.

"You must be a Yamanaka, and then that means that your are Inoichi. Which means that the Old Man asked you to pry into my mind since he found me after a jutsu had some … unexpected backlash." The boy spoke, as he continued to look through the scrolls.

"That would be correct, though I am not sure what I was suppose to look for since One, I have never looked into your mind before and then two I have never seen a mind like yours." the elder man spoke in respect. It was one thing to pry into a mind of a person who was average, but to pry into the mind of some one so mentally disciplined was dangerous.

"Don't worry I have no intentions of harming you, though I do request you stay out of the forest as those are my more... scarred moments as a child and other such negative things." He paused from his scrolls to look up. " Jiji really didn't tell you what to look for did he?"

Inoichi sighed, he hated things like this but then it was a rare occurrence to truly see a mind like this. "No he didn't and I will take you warning though I have to wonder as to what he hoped I would find or not find in here."

The blonde boy just chuckled before he touched all the scrolls making them wisp away. He shook his head a moment,"That is never pleasant." Before he walked forward, " Well since I know you I am Ryuu Namikaze though I sure you knew that already but I will show you what he wanted you to look for." Ryuu summoned up an orb and tossed it to the Man, and watched as the memory of the fight with the Ichibi flashed through his mind before the orb vanished. " He wanted the truth, to see if there were any demons in my seal or if I was a demon hiding I assume. I know why he did it but that doesn't mean I have to like it." His trust in the old man slipped a little even if he understood the reasoning.

Inoichi was shocked at how blunt the boy was about all of this, " You were the Uzamaki boy..." Ryuu just nodded. "We were told you died."

"Well technically I did, I was just lucky enough to be brought back to life as just myself. However you will stay here a moment." Ryuu then vanished.

/Ooutside/

"Old man, you have some explaining to do quickly." Ryuu/Inoichi spoke.

The Hokage looked over to the interrogation specialist that he had come in to look at Ryuu speak to him in that tone. " What do you mean Inoichi?"

The man laughed, " Jiji... just because it's his body doesn't mean I didn't jump over here. I just followed the chakra. But that aside you could have just asked me when I woke up, not sent some stranger than hated Naruto into my mind to find out that I am a technical demon vessel damn it."

"What do you mean technial? And what do you mean he hated Naruto?"

" Well as soon as he found out that I used to be 'that Uzamaki boy' he became Hostile towards me which is why I jumped over here for a moment." The possessed man spoke. " But it's simple, instead of sealing the demons inside me the seal just seals their chakra and their skills/talents that were respectiveness to them. Their 'mind' or soul is destroyed or taken away. It's why you never felt the Kyuubi chakra from me. Dad put a purification seal attached to the seal that merges my chakra and theirs. While I had the training seal on it sped up the process." He paused finding it harder to breath for a moment. "Since I held the largest and strongest, I can easily fit the rest inside with out worry of them taking over. Now as long as I do them in order from here on it'll be like dispelling fifty clones at once, small headache but not of the power wash that happened. I promise." It was strange seeing Inoichi give Ryuu's fox like grin.

"Alright, Ryuu... I'll trust you and I hope you forgive an Old man for worrying."

"I will but it will take time.. or maybe some Ramen," He paused for a moment, "Actually find me someone that can teach me Dad's jutsu and we can call it even. But as far as This guy I'm going to wipe part of his memory.. from about the point to where he found me to now. It's my secret and it'll stay that way." With that the body slumped to the floor again.

/Mindscape/

Ryuu reappeared infront of Inoichi again," I am sorry for leaving I just had to go yell at the old man for a second, and I am sorry for this." He reached out and grabbed onto Inochi and retraced and removed all the memories up until the point they met. Though he did make a copy of the man perfectly to fit in his mind for later inspections. Releasing him he hopped back.

"No he didn't tell me what to look for." Inocihi said.

"Well that's because he didn't know what happened. Just let him know it was something similar to if someone dispelled about fifty Kage Bunshin at once. On top of having Chakra exhaustion. I just knocked myself out for a day or so..Hopefully less since I have the chunnin exams tomorrow." The boy sighed, before he got a determined look on his face. "Well go tell him, I'll be awake in a moment."

With a wave of his hand he forced the man out of his mind. And walked over to his pools of Chakra that were slowly filling up from the strain.

"this will never do, " He focues hard and made the wells larger and much deep and that included the point from which they seemed to fill from the never ending ocean. "that should fix my issues with depletion and also I'll regenerate faster too in all senses of the word. Now to wake up."

/Outside/

Ryuu came too, just as he saw Neara leaning back away from him. She must have noticed the shift in his chakra happen quickly. He looked at Inoichi and the Hokage," I trust he told you what happened?"

The Old man nodded and then dismissed Inoichi. They all waited for the man to leave.

"Now, would you care to explain that surge in Chakra before you woke up?"

"Oh hehe, well I didn't want to have to worry about my reseves being depleted like that again so I made them large and increase the flow of chakra from my seal into my reserves." The boy scratched the back of his head.

"How?"

"Well if you see inside my mind, I have a representation of the seal over an Ocean of chakra which is what's in the seal being purified and merged to mine. I just opened it up a bit more."

The old man just shook his head, he was getting too old for this."Well then I will see you after you exams then. You have to prepare and I assume adjust to any unique skills you have acquired?"

"Yea I have to test them out, but I won't be using them during the exams... Don't want anyone to know I can steal Bloodlines now do we?" he laughed though no one else did. They just sweat dropped as the Old Naruto seemed to peak out of Ryuu for a moment.

"Good night Ryuu, get some rest, I am sure that these Trials won't be that easy for you." With that both Neara and the Hokage left, but not before Neara placed a kiss atop Ryuu's forehead.

/Next Day/

Sasuke, Ryuu and Hinata all met up in front of the Academy. The time spent training really cut down on then speaking to each other, they either new or would just simply flash signs to each other. But today was something different.

"Are you guys ready?" Ryuu asked, since they really didn't know what they would need.

"Yea, you know we are Ryuu-kun... it's not like we are gennin or anything," Hinata joked, which had taken them aback as it was one of the few times she had shown sarcasm. But seeing as how her and Sasuke were 'dating' it wasn't surprising that she would pick up on his sharp wit.

"Well then perhaps we should go in and just sit there ?" Sasuke spoke, as motioned for them all to enter. The worked they way up the stairs, and looked to each other as they clearly could see through the genjutsu on the door, only to shake their heads and silently move up to the next level.

Entering the real room 301, they noticed not many groups had made it, though Ryuu noticed the team from Suna and noted they actually looked rather calm and slightly happy compared to yesterday. Team 7 was taking in the competition, noting that not many looked to be an issue. In their book, but then they were well aware of the pretending to be something else than you were.

A few more teams from Konoha seemed to trickle in, until amazingly all of the rookies were there, All in total there were nearly 40 teams in the room. When a silver haired kid came up to them, with a stack of cards in hand. Ryuu turned to look at Sasuke, who had his back to the new comer, to see if he had his henge over his eyes. Which were black so yes he had it on. "I'm Kabuto, I thought you guys might want some help looking over the competition."

Kiba ran up, " Sure tell me about sasuke Uchiha and Ryuu Namikaze" The dog boy barked out causing two teams to look their way, both of which happened to be wearing Iwa headbands.

" You know there names? That makes it all to easy, " He flicked a card and focused some chakra into it, before Sasuke 'Uchiha's' record showed up, stating that he had completed 2340 d-rank missions, 8 c-rank and 1 a-rank mission. It also stated that he had activated his Doujutsu. Having heard that Sasuke in his very brooding like just went 'Hn'. "Well as for Namikaze here, " he changed cards, It showed the same missions as Sasuke as they were teamed, but it also ranked his skills as being near nothing outside of Medical Jutsu.

Which Ryuu slipping into the old 'Dobe' mode, "bah your cards are stupid... "

Suddenly smoke filled the air leaving a man in a trench coat standing in the room, "Alright, come here take a number and find you seat." He waited, " Now!" He barked focusing his killing intent on the gather gennin to get them motivated. He waited for them all to take the random seats. "Good, I'm Morino Ibiki, I will be your proctor for this stage of the exams. You will have an hour to complete this written test. If you are caught cheating, then you will loose two points, if your team collectively looses 10 points you fail the exam and are ejected. Also I will verbally give you the last question When ten minutes remain for the exam." He looked at them all, " BEGIN."

Ryuu smirked to himself as he flipped over the test, reading over the questions. He didn't even have to bother cheating after he saw them. In this case it was much of what he and Sasuke had read over out of the combined Secret Namikaze et al Library that they now owned. As well as Hinata could easily copy others, since she was wearing a henge of herself to disguise the Byakugan that she had activated before they walked into the school. Ryuu took his time answering them all in depth, and even giving pointers. Ryuu also wrote a note to Ibiki on it, stating that the info cards that Kabuto had were beyond the level of skill for a gennin as well as garnering the information on them. Plus the Iwa teams were aware of him being a Namikaze. After that he just waited, listeing to teams getting ejected and shot out of the room.

The time slipped by slowly until, "Alright Now, half of you are gone, and I don't expect many of you to even be able to handle the last question." The man paused to glare at the remaining teams. " Now, there's a stipulation to this question. You can decide to not take it and leave, though if you take it and fail then you will be barred from becoming Chunnin permanently." There were murmurs around the room and several more teams quit, leaving only 14 teams. " Last chance."

Everyone left just sat there," Alright you guys all passed." Just as some of them started to cry out in indignation the window exploded inward, and a banner appear stuck to the ceiling with a nearly named Anko standing in front of it. " All right Maggots, I'm Mitarashi Anko.. I'll be the proctor for your second exam, get your asses down to training ground 44, MOVE IT!" Several of the teams scrambled out the door, and yes she was hot but damn scary. " 42 runts, not bad Ibiki, maybe I'll just have to cut them in half.. " she smirked at team 7 this was going to be fun, but so bad...


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in … forever. But I am back and this should atleast whet some desires for more. I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to get something up for you guys who have been so patient. As ever there is definitely more to come. :D

The teams filtered out of the room, but not before Ryuu caught the look on Anko's face. The internal shudder that passed from him to his own teammates caused them all to look at each other and chuckle. "Come on Ototo, Nee-chan we should start planning on what to do next." His faded strawberry blond hair bounced over his head band and he nodded to them.

"Hai Ryuu-kun." Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke's hand wrap around her waist. Team seven left the room only Ibiki and Anko remained.

"So.. what do you think of the brats?" The violent wiolet spoke up looking at the man that was her boss.

His hands shifted through the stacks of papers pulling seven of them to the side. "These actually passed the test." He looked them over, "All of team seven... Ryuu above and beyond... Seems he noticed something we forgot about." He ran a grizzled hand over his jaw.

"And what did we forget?"

"Iwa... They know he's a Namikaze, and seems that one of our own is skilled beyond what we thought." He passed her Ryuu's test and let her read over his notes.

She smirked, seeing answers that made her proud to have had a hand in his training. Though her frown marred at a few other things she read. "Jounin level reserves and control? Knowledge beyond expected or allowable training." She worried on her lower lip. "Seven attempts at the exams? That should never have happened or been allowed."

"I know, the fact that kid spotted this and we haven't even noticed in all these years... I want him on our team." The hint of fanatic fanboy waves collided into Anko.

"Gaki would be a good addition but he would say no." She laughed, "Unless you figured a way to let him still do what he wants." She looked over her shoulder as she set the test back down, "Ja ne!" She vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Training Ground 44

"Alright you brats, pay attention." Her voice carried over the din of gennin voices. "This is know as the forest of death." her smirk echoed in her words. "You will all sign the waivers being passed to you or forfeit your chances."

"Why?"

"In case you die our village won't be held accountable." She laughed, "Since you will be in here for a while... Since you have to get two scrolls." She smiled though it wasn't a pleasant one. "Everyone will be given A scroll, and there are only two types.. you must have one of each and arrive with your whole team at the tower in the center of the forest in five days." She walked passed them all slipping a small note to Ryuu. "Turn in your waivers at the tent, collect your scroll and report to your starting gate."

/Inside the Forest/

Team Seven lumped from tree to tree with a deft precision, well precision for a group of overly trained teenagers that extended themselves beyond the limits of rationale. {Clone teams?} Hinata fingered to the boys who both nodded. The three of them created five clones and sent them off in teams, after handing them each a summon tag. They had no intentions of fighting unless they had too. After all this was their training ground for quite a while they knew most of the good places to camp or hide. The one they decided on however was the tower.

It wasn't a fair choice, but given what they were attempting to do it was the most deceptive method. Go to the tower, camp and wait for teams to come out tired and beaten. Take their scroll, unless one of their clones manages to get a hold of the one they need and dispels after tagging it. Then they would just summon the stolen scroll and go in.

"So we rig the entrance with traps, and try to be the only team that gets in?" Sasuke smirked.

The thwap to the back of his head from Hinata turning that smirk into a frown. "No, we just set up traps to annoy them in case we have to steal a scroll from them here."

Ryuu just looked between them with a small smile. His own thoughts a mixture of the two. Yet a small pang of not having -that-. Sure he saw Sasuke as his brother, and Hinata as a sister but his own childish thoughts wanted to have that special feeling too. Yet in the back of his mind other things were stirring, feelings and senses were picking up something was coming... something that stirred the words challenge and danger respectively in his thoughts.


End file.
